


Blutrot

by bernerRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernerRose/pseuds/bernerRose
Summary: Blut und Sex. Notwendigkeit und Gier. Alles verwoben, alles eins. Jahrelang hatte Sherlock alles unter Kontrolle gehabt, sein Verstand überlegen, sein Körper nur ein Transportmittel. Und dann kam John, stahl sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam in sein Herz und setzte schließlich sein Verlangen frei.Der metallene Geschmack von Blut. Vermengt mit der persönlichen Note, die jedem Mensch eigen ist. Fermentierte Assamblätter, in der Sonne getrocknet, in der Eichenkiste gelagert. John. Unverwechselbar. Unwiderstehlich. Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und korrigierte unauffällig den Sitz des Belstaffs. Die Fangzähne verborgen, sein harter Penis vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, floh er.





	1. eins

...oOo...

Sherlock Holmes wusste nicht genau, was er am Tatort zu erwarten hatte. DI Lestrade hatte einen von innen abgeschlossenen Raum, Vampire und ein Holzkreuz erwähnt, als er ihn gerufen hatte. Sherlock gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.

Als er jetzt mit seinem Mitbewohner John Watson vor dem Tor eines offensichtlich neu renovierten, dennoch ausgesprochen kalt und abweisend wirkenden Schlosses aus dem Taxi stieg, schaute er sich misstrauisch um. Er fand aber keine Hinweise auf Mycroft Holmes oder seine Lakaien. Offensichtlich gab es hier nichts, was seinen Bruder auf den Plan gerufen hätte. Wunderbar! Jetzt gefiel ihm das Ganze schon besser. Viel besser. Ein absolut gewöhnlicher, ungeklärter "Locked-Room"-Mord erwartete ihn!

Die Überwachungskamera zoomte mit leisem Brummen auf die Besucher, dann öffnete sich das Gittertor automatisch. Sherlock schlug den Kragen seines Belstaffs hoch und strebte energiegeladen auf das imposante Gebäude zu, John wie immer im Schlepptau. Er liebte diesen Moment, den Nervenkitzel eines neuen Falles, seine Sinne geschärft im Angesicht eines ungelösten Verbrechens und nicht wegen... Er stoppte sich, zwang seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen: ... seine Sinne geschärft im Angesicht des Rätsels eines Verbrechens und John, seit Jahren sein verlässlicher Freund, Assistent und Blogger, an seiner Seite.

Ein junger Polizist erwartete sie am Absperrband und führte sie in den Untergrund. Sie schritten durch einen modernen, perfekt klimatisierten Weinkeller. Sherlock ließ seinen Blick über die Etiketten der Flaschen gleiten, welche säuberlich ausgestellt den Ausstellungsbereichs säumten. Die Weine kamen aus aller Welt. Handel, kein eigener Anbau. Handel mit Großeinkäufern, nicht Kleinkunden. Die Sammlung zeugte von Geschäftssinn, nicht von auserlesenem Geschmack.

Ihr Weg wand sich durch lange Gänge und scharfe Abbiegungen, an Ausstellungsregalen und beachtlichen Lagern vorbei, bis sie schließlich eine alte, schwere Eichentüre erreichten, die überhaupt nicht in das moderne Design des Weinkellers passte. Die Tür stand weit offen und führte sie in einen alten Gewölbekeller. Nur ein Schritt, doch plötzlich fanden sie sich in einer ganz anderen Welt wieder. Der Ort war feucht und ungemütlich. Er entsprach perfekt dem weit verbreiteten Klischee von düsteren Vampir-Gemächern.

Vier Gewölbe bildeten die Decke des Raumes. Früher musste eine Säule in der Mitte des Raumes die Deckenkonstruktion gestützt haben. Doch die Säule war mittlerweile durch einen massiven Baumstamm ersetzt worden, schmucklos eingequetscht zwischen den Sockel am Boden und die Tragefläche für die Gewölbebogen. Pragmatisch. Rücksichtslos gegenüber der ursprünglichen Architektur.

An den gealterten Holzstamm war jüngst eine neue Querstrebe genagelt worden, das Holz noch hell, die Nägel noch glänzend. Die so geschaffene Holzkonstruktion dominierte den Raum und wirkte wie ein großes Kreuz.

Auf beiden Seiten des Kreuzes hing eine Person. Aufgespießt, das Ende der Strebe wie ein Holzpfahl durch das Herz getrieben, die Füße der beiden einen halben Meter über dem blutbesudelten Boden baumelnd. Die Leichen hingen einander zugewandt und starrten sich mit glasigen, kalten Augen an.

"Das ist Alexander Whitemoon, der Sohn von Lord Clarence Whitemoon, seines Zeichens Bewohner und Eigentümer dieses Anwesens." Lestrade, der John und Sherlock mit einem knappen Nicken begrüßt hatte, deutete auf die männliche Leiche. "Wer die Frau ist, wissen wir noch nicht."

Sherlock umrundete aufmerksam das Gruselspiel. Er atmete tief ein, sortierte die Gerüche. Das modrige Holz der alten Kellerregale, welche die Wände ringsum bedeckten und mit Gerümpel vollgepackt waren. Die Feuchte des hartgetretenen Erdbodens, der seit Jahrhunderten keine Sonne gesehen hatte. Die metallene Süße des Blutes, allgegenwärtig nach der Schlacht, die hier angerichtet worden war. In Anbetracht der Szene, die sich ihnen bot, vermisste er aber den Geruch von Adrenalin. Eine feine Note von... Diazepam? Ah. Der widerliche Geruch von Verwesung, bislang nur für seine sensiblen Sinnen wahrnehmbar.

Als nächstes suchte er den Tatort mit den Augen ab. Bei beiden Leichen blitzte zwischen karminroten Lippen das Weiß überlanger Eckzähne hervor. Keramikaufbau. Wie erwartet, sonst hätte sich sein Bruder längst eingemischt. Blutspuren zogen sich über Kiefer, Kinn und Hals der Leichen. Beide waren vollständig in Weiß gekleidet. Nicht die übliche Farbe in Vampirkreisen. Der Mann trug ein Poloshirt, eine Leinenhose und Converse-Sneakers. Die Frau trug eine billige Bluse, einen Baumwolljupe und abgetragene Sandalen. Das Rot des Blutes, das die Kleider aufgesogen hatten, stahl der Aufmachung die Unschuld. Inszeniert.

Schließlich hatte er genug gesehen. Er gab den Forensikern grünes Licht für deren Untersuchungen. Dann wandte er sich der Eichentüre zu. Das Metallschloss war mit Gewalt von Außen aufgebrochen worden. Innen, auf der Seite des Vampirkellers, steckte immer noch der Schlüssel. Die Forensiker holten die Leichen herunter, und Sherlock suchte derweil mit der Taschenlampe seines Smartphones Wände, Ecken und Boden nach Hinweisen auf einen versteckten Zugang zum Kellerraum ab. Auf der Jagd nach einem verborgenen Hohlraum klopfte er hier und da. Er schärfte seine taktilen Sinne im Bestreben, einen unerwarteten Luftzug zu fühlen. Er glitt mit den Händen über verdächtige Gegenstände, die einen versteckten Mechanismus in Gang setzen könnten. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie John sich Handschuhe anzog und neben die Frau kniete, die sie bereits heruntergeholt hatten. Sein Blick wanderte zu einer Hurde, gefüllt mit alten Mehlsäcken, die möglicherweise erst kürzlich bewegt worden waren. Neugierig trat er näher.

Mehr als ein überraschtes "Ai" bekam er nicht als Vorwarnung, als es passierte. Er drehte sich zu John und sah, wie dieser seinen blutenden Finger betrachte.

"Scheiße, die verdammten Zähne sind scharf wie Injektionsnadeln!", fluchte John. Dann wandte sich John an Lestrade und streckte ihm demonstrativ den Finger entgegen. "Ich brauche den Laborbericht. Krankheiten und so weiter. Hast du Desinfektionsmittel und Verbandszeug zur Hand?"

Sherlock fühlte das vertraute Kribbeln am Gaumen. Es fühlte sich an wie eiskaltes Wasser, wenn es an deiner Gurgel vorbei rinnt, die Speiseröhre hinunter, wenn du seine kühle Spur fühlen kannst, bis es den Magen erreicht. Es fühlte sich an wie die kühle 7%-Lösung, wenn sie deine Venen trifft und du ihre kalte Spur fühlen kannst unter deiner Haut, bis Lösung und Blut eins werden, vermengt durch deinen Körper pumpen.

Das Kribbeln startete am harten Gaumen, zog eine Spur zu den Wurzeln seiner Fangzähne. Dann der Druck. Verborgene Muskeln unterhalb von jenen, welche die Gesichtsausdrücke steuern. Unsichtbar für alle außer den Seinen. Muskeln, die sich zusammenzogen, um die Fangzähne herauszutreiben.

Das Kribbeln breitete sich aus, wanderte über den weichen Gaumen, über das Segel, setzte sich zum Rachen fort, ließ seine Kehle erzittern in unsäglichem Verlangen. Unvorstellbare Gelüste. Fermentierte Assamblätter, in der Sonne getrocknet, in einer Eichenkiste gelagert. Der unvergleichliche Geruch von frischem, warmem Blut. Vermengt mit der persönlichen Note, die jedem Mensch eigen ist. John. Unverwechselbar.

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und korrigierte unauffällig den Sitz des Belstaffs. Die langen Fangzähne verborgen, sein harter Penis vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, floh er vom Tatort.

oOo

John schaute Sherlock ungläubig nach. Um Himmels willen, musste er wirklich eine solche Show abziehen. Als ob Mister wehender Designermantel nie ein Missgeschick passieren würde. Er nahm das Erste-Hilfe-Set vom jungen Polizisten entgegen und machte sich seufzend daran, seine Verletzung zu versorgen.

oOo

In diesem Zustand konnte er unmöglich unter Menschen gehen. Also tat Sherlock, was er tun musste.

Noch während er mit ausladenden Schritten durch den Schlosspark hastete und sich nach einer geschützten Ecke umsah, griff er nach dem Röhrchen in seiner Manteltasche und schüttete sich den Rest der kleinen Tabletten in den Mund. Sie würden das Verlangen, Johns Blut zu kosten, nicht wirklich unterdrücken können. Aber hoffentlich etwas dämpfen. Es waren Supplemente, die Mycrofts Lakaien entwickelt hatten. Sie enthielten diejenigen Nährstoffe, die Menschen mit seiner Genmutation sich seit Jahrtausenden durch das Trinken von frischem Menschenblut zuführten, zuführen mussten, weil ihr Körper sie nicht selber produzieren konnte. Die Supplemente ermöglichten Sherlock, ohne das Chaos zu leben, welches mit dem Blutsaugen einherging. Dem irritierenden Durcheinander zu entgehen, das die Beziehungen zu den Blutspendern mit sich brachte. Sherlock wäre Mycroft unendlich dankbar für diese Supplemente gewesen, wenn er ihn nicht dafür gehasst hätte, wie abhängig sie ihn von seinem Bruder machten.

Sherlock entdeckte eine kleine Baumgruppe, die genügen sollte. Mehr als Supplemente zu schlucken konnte er gegen seinen Blutdurst nicht tun. Nun musste er sich wohl oder übel um seinen Sexhunger kümmern. Er stellte sicher, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, huschte zwischen die Bäume, die ihm Blickschutz boten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den breitesten Stamm.

Widerwillig schlüpfte er mit dem rechten Arm aus dem Ärmel und griff im Schutz seines Mantels in seine Hose.

Er war steinhart. Mit festen Griff umfasste er seinen Penis, glitt über den nassen Schlitz, rieb die ausreichend vorhandene Feuchtigkeit um seine Eichel und verteilte dann, so gut es die Enge in seiner Hose zuließ, so viel wie möglich davon auch auf seinem Schaft. Er rieb, auf und ab, suchte einen Rhythmus, knurrte frustriert.

John. Wegen John hatte es angefangen. Jahrelang hatte er seinen Körper, seine Bedürfnisse, absolut im Griff gehabt.

John. Er versuchte, Johns Bild aus seinem Kopf zu drängen. John hatte bereits genügend Raum in seinem Leben eingenommen. Raum, den John gerne mit ihm teilte. Die Fälle, die Gefahr, das Adrenalin. Das Zuhause, den Tee, die Wochenenden. Aber nicht den Körper, nicht den Sex. Nein, diesen Raum wollte John nicht mit ihm teilen. Nicht schwul.

Sherlock schloss die Augen, versuchte sich auf den Reiz zu konzentrieren. Die Reibung, die elektrischen Stöße, die durch seinen Körper zuckten. Er lauschte auf das Rauschen seines Blutes. Fühlte das Pochen in seinem Schoß. Passte seine Bewegungen an. Er glitt mit der linken Hand in den Mantel und öffnete die Hose, um sich mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu verschaffen. Er fühlte das Pochen am Gaumen, öffnete seinen Mund, legte seine Zähne frei, atmete durch den Mund. Der veränderte Luftstrom wirbelte Johns Blutmoleküle, die noch immer an seinen Schleimhäuten klebten, erneut durch seine Nasenhöhle, brachte Johns Duft in den Vordergrund.

John. Das Bild haftete sich an seine geschlossene Lider. Er öffnete verzweifelt die Augen. Und sah doch nur John. Die blauen Augen, in denen er ein Vertrauen erblickte, das ihm niemand sonst entgegenbrachte. Die kräftigen Schultern, stark genug, Sherlock zu tragen, Sherlock zu ertragen. John, der sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. Johns erleichtertes Kichern, wenn sie einmal mehr mit mehr Glück als Verstand einer Katastrophe entronnen waren. Die neckische Zunge, die regelmäßig zwischen Johns Lippen aufblitzte. Der schnelle Puls an Johns Hals, wenn Adrenalin durch dessen Adern peitschte.

John. John! JOHN!

Im letzten Moment befreite er seinen Penis aus der Hose und riss den Mantel auf, so dass sein Samen ins Gras spritzte. Wenigstens konnte er ohne klebrige Hose nach Hause fahren.

...oOo...


	2. zwei

...oOo...

Mycroft saß in Johns Sessel. Sherlock hasste es, wenn Mycroft sich dorthin setzte. Er hasste es, wenn Mycroft lange genug blieb, um sich überhaupt zu setzen. Sherlock knurrte.

"Warum legst du die Supplemente nicht einfach hin und gehst wieder?", schnauzte er Mycroft an und blieb trotzig am Fenster stehen.

"Das weißt du ganz genau!"

"Weil du ein absurdes Vergnügen daraus ziehst, mir den Tag zu verderben."

"Ich würde meinen, dass ich dir den Tag rette! Außer du hast freudig darauf gewartet, deinem Mitbewohner an die Gurgel zu gehen, sobald er nach einem aufreibenden Tag in der Praxis nach Hause kommt."

"Ich gehe John nicht an die Gurgel."

"Bis jetzt zumindest nur im übertragenen Sinn." Mycroft seufzte. "Du stehst nicht über der Natur, Sherlock. Weder kannst du deine Natur verleugnen, noch wird dein Körper die Überdosierung der Supplemente über längere Zeit schadlos wegstecken."

Sherlock schwieg.

"Sherlock, entgegen den Legenden sind wir nicht unsterblich."

Sherlock schwieg weiter. Mycroft betrachtet ihn einen Augenblick, dann erhob er sich aus Johns Sessel, stellte ein klapperndes Röhrchen auf den Kaminsims und ging. An der Türe drehte er sich noch mal zu Sherlock um.

"Das ist eine Monatsration. Pass auf dich auf, kleiner Bruder!"

oOo

Sherlock hasste es, wenn Mycroft recht hatte. Er musste eine Lösung finden. Eine bessere Lösung als die Supplemente maßlos überzudosieren und sich regelmäßig einen runterzuholen. Weder konnte er so seine Arbeit machen, noch konnte er so seine Wohngemeinschaft mit John aufrechthalten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er aufflog, wenn er so weitermachte.

Sherlock musste sich unbedingt wieder seinen Experimenten widmen. Seinem einen Experiment, um genau zu sein. Seinem einzigen Experiment, seit John bei ihm eingezogen war. Wenn er nur an Mycrofts Formel herankommen könnte, dann könnte er nicht nur die Supplemente selber herstellen, sondern hätte auch eine viel bessere Ausgangsbasis für seine Forschungen. Aber vielleicht war es ja sogar besser, wenn er die Grundlagen selber erarbeitete. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, das Rezept zu finden, das ihn nicht nur mit den lebensnotwendigen Stoffen versorgte, sondern auch die unliebsamen Nebenwirkungen vertrieb, denen er ausgesetzt war, seit er John in sein Leben gelassen hatte.

Leider war er noch Meilen von einem Erfolg entfernt. Er ging in die Küche, setzte eine neue Probe an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Rechtsmedizinischen Institut.

oOo

John starrte auf die Krankenakte seiner nächsten Patientin. Sherlock verhielt sich seit einigen Wochen ziemlich seltsam. Noch exzentrischer als gewöhnlich. Nicht unbedingt schnippischer, aber... Irgendwie... Nein, er aß nicht wirklich weniger als ohnehin, aber... Vielleicht verbrachte er mehr Zeit in seinem Zimmer. Ob er mehr schlief? Aber andererseits wirkte er noch bleicher als ohnehin. Es war, als ob... als ob... John konnte es einfach nicht benennen, und das machte ihn zunehmend kribbelig. Schließlich seufzte er und merkte sich wenigstens den Namen der Frau, auf die er sich die nächsten zwanzig Minuten konzentrieren sollte.

oOo

"Hi Sherlock!" Molly Hooper sah von der Leiche auf und wedelte mit dem Skalpell. "Ich habe das Mädel von gestern auf dem Tisch. Der Kerl ist da drüben."

Sherlock nickte und unterdrückte rigoros den Brechreiz. Der Verwesungsgeruch war seit gestern wesentlich stärker geworden, zumindest für seine sensiblen Sinne. Als würde er verdorbenes Essen riechen. Eine weitere Plage seiner wiedererwachten Triebe, die er nach einigen erbärmlichen Jugendjahren unter Kontrolle geglaubt hatte. Er trat direkt hinter Molly, so nah, dass seine Brust beinahe ihren Rücken berührte, und atmete tief ein. Ihr Geruch war nicht besonders anziehend, aber auch nicht abstoßend. Beruhigend neutral. Obwohl Sherlock sah, dass Molly sich anspannte, blieb er dicht bei ihr stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die gesäuberte Leiche gleiten.

"Keramikzähne." Molly nickte.

"Keine Beißspuren?" Molly schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Haare kitzelten seine Nase.

"Bei keinem der beiden. Es war nur wenig Blut an den Lippen und Zähnen, und überhaupt keines im Magen. Sie haben kein Blut getrunken", berichtete Molly.

Sherlock nickte, das entsprach seinen Erwartungen, obwohl er ein Trinkritual nicht ausgeschlossen hatte. "Etwas ist seltsam", fuhr Molly weiter. "Vermutlich war es bei beiden Leichen Blut vom Mädel, das im Gesicht verschmiert war. Aber die genauen Resultate habe ich erst in ein paar Tagen. Macht das für dich irgendeinen Sinn?" Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Sherlock schwieg. Das Bild war noch zu wenig klar, um stichhaltige Deduktionen zu liefern, obwohl die möglichen Szenarien sich dank Mollys Informationen maßgeblich reduzierten.

"Die Frau hat Prellungen. Hier sowohl am Unter- wie am Oberarm", fügte Molly an. "Und da, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, am Körper unterhalb der Achselhöhle." Sie deutete, das Skalpell immer noch in der Hand, auf die bezeichneten Stellen. Sherlock drückte sich an Molly, um über ihre Schulter hinweg die Hämatome genauer zu betrachten.

"Prä Mortem." Molly nickte und versuchte, etwas mehr Raum zu gewinnen, indem sie einen halben Schritt zur Seite trat. Sherlock legte instinktiv seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, um sie bei sich zu behalten, die Spur ihres Geruchs nicht zu verlieren, und deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf die Male.

"Das sind Handgriffe. Jemand hat ihren Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und sie so aufrecht gehalten."

"Ja." Molly tönte etwas atemlos.

"Es gibt keine Zeichen, dass sie sich gewehrt hat", stellte er fest.

"Nein. Sie hatte bedeutende Mengen Valium im Blut."

"Anxiolytisch, sedierend und muskelrelaxierend."

"Bei der verabreichten Dosis wird sie sich nicht mal mehr vor dem Sterben gefürchtet haben. Ihre Muskeln waren vermutlich so entspannt, dass sie sich nicht mehr selber aufrecht halten konnte", bestätigte Molly.

"Die andere Leiche?", fragte Sherlock.

Molly schlüpfte aus seinem Griff und trat an den anderen Tisch. "Keine Prellungen, kein Sedativ."

Sherlock nickte. Interessant. Er folgte Molly und hielt den Atem an, bis er wieder unmittelbar bei ihr stand. Besitzergreifend packte er ihre Schulter und zog mit der anderen Hand das Leichentuch weg. Molly fuchtelte unbestimmt in Richtung der Leiche. Sie hielt das Skalpell immer noch in der Hand, hielt es so fest umklammert, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Sherlock betrachtete den Mann und spielte die Szene gedanklich durch. Jemand hatte die Frau gehalten. Sie war völlig schlaff gewesen, hatte nicht selber stehen können. Sie war der Person immer wieder aus den Händen gerutscht. Die Person hatte sie mit eisernem Griff zu halten versucht, daher die Hämatome. Um die Frau vor dem Pfahl zu positionieren, war eine Erhöhung nötig gewesen. Zweifellos hatte es eine zweite Person gebraucht, die dabei half, die komplett erschlaffte Frau mit Kraft an die Querstrebe zu drücken. Es war keine einfache Sache, jemandem einen Pfahl ins Herz zu rammen. Rippen waren hart, Zwischenräume schwierig zu treffen, das Organ gut geschützt. Handelte es sich bei einem der beiden Täter um den toten Mann auf der Bahre vor ihm?

Am Tatort musste es Hinweise auf einen Schemel, ein Tischchen, irgendeinen Erhöher und Spuren einer weiteren Person geben. Sherlock versuchte, sich die Hurde mit den Mehlsäcken vor Augen zu führen, welche ziemlich sicher bewegt worden waren. Er bemühte seinen Gedankenpalast. Aber es half nichts, seine Erinnerungen waren zu verschwommen, vernebelt von der Lust, die ihn in jenem Moment überfallen hatte. Er musste noch einmal an den Tatort.

"Sonst noch etwas Interessantes?", fragte er Molly. Jetzt, da ihm der Gestank der Leichen dermaßen zusetzte, hatte er weit weniger Lust, sie selber zu untersuchen als noch vor wenigen Wochen, als er seine Triebe im Griff gehabt hatte.

Die Frage brachte Molly endgültig aus dem Konzept. "Ähmm - äh", stotterte sie. "Willst du nicht selber...?". Sie brach ab, fuchtelte schon wieder mit dem Skalpell herum, nahm die andere Hand dazu, um auf die zweite Leiche zu deuten.

"Molly!", warnte Sherlock scharf, und wieder passierte es. Ein kleiner Schnitt nur, das Skalpell streifte lediglich ihren Unterarm. Frisch. Süß. Kirschen, gewärmt von der Sommersonne. Nicht John. Weit davon entfernt. Aber auch nicht abstoßend. Neutral? Besser als neutral! Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, Gaumen und Penis pochten fordernd, die Fangzähne schoben sich in Position. Sherlocks Finger krallten sich in Mollys Schultern. Er knurrte und kämpfte gegen seine Impulse.

Molly befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus seinem Griff und hastete um den Tisch herum, brachte eine Leiche zwischen sich und Sherlock und starrte ihn fragend an. Sherlock war positiv überrascht, dass Molly wenigstens ein bisschen Überlebenssinn zeigte. Immerhin mochte er Molly. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen, die ihr Handwerk verstanden.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Nein, das vieles umfasste. Nein, er wollte die Leichen nicht selber untersuchen. Er vertraute Mollys Fähigkeiten. Nein, er würde seinen Trieben nicht nachgeben. Nicht jetzt. Nein, er würde Molly nicht verletzen. Zumindest nicht schlimmer, als mit Worten möglich war.

Wortlos schlug er den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, atmete tief in seinen Schal und hoffte, dass seine Flucht aus der Leichenhalle wenigstens annährend seinem üblich arroganten Abgang glich.

oOo

Obwohl er die Tür zur Leichenhalle mit einem nachdrücklichen Klick hinter sich zugezogen hatte, verfolgten ihn die Gerüche. Erst als er drei Stockwerke tiefer durch einen anderen Flügel eilte, ließen ihn die ekelhafte Süße der Verwesung ebenso wie die angenehme Frische von Mollys Kirschenduft los. Die Lust aber hielt sich hartnäckig, Fangzähne und Penis in Bereitschaft. Mental ergab er sich der Notwendigkeit, sich um seinen Zustand zu kümmern, bevor er nach Hause gehen und John unter die Augen treten konnte.

Er schloss sich in eine Besuchertoilette ein. Er drehte sich im Kreis, versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er vor dem Waschbecken stehen, an die Wand lehnen oder auf den Toilettendeckel sitzen wollte. Wenigstens war gerade frisch gereinigt worden. Aus praktischen Gründen entschied er sich für die erste Variante, trat an das Waschbecken und kniff die Augen zu, um sich nicht im Spiegel sehen zu müssen.

Sherlock hatte sich lange und heftig gewehrt, seiner Lust auf John nachzugeben und entsprechende sexuelle Phantasien zuzulassen. In jenem Moment, als John sich an den verfluchten Keramikzähnen geschnitten und Sherlock im Aroma seines Blutes gebadet hatte, hatte er diesen Kampf erbarmungslos verloren. Die Erinnerung an Johns Geruch war stark genug, um den beißenden Geruch des Desinfektionsmittel zu verdrängen.

Er brauchte sich nicht anzustrengen, um sich John auszumalen. _Johns kräftige Hände, die sich von hinten um seine Hüften legten, zur Hosenmitte glitten, nach seinem Hosenknopf griffen, geschickt den Reißverschluss öffneten._ Sherlock zog die Hose genügend weit hinunter, dass er freien Zugriff hatte. _Johns Gewicht an seinem Rücken, das ihn gegen die kalte Kante des Waschbeckens drückte._ Sherlock ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen, bis er die Kälte des Spiegels an seiner heißen Stirn fühlte, und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem harten Glied. _Johns Hand, die unter sein Hemd fuhr, über seinen straffen Bauch, seine harten Rippen, seine kaum behaarte Brust, bis flinke Finger seine Nippel kniffen, eine raue Handfläche über die harten Perlen rieb._ Sherlock öffnete den Mund, stöhnte, drückte seine glühende Wange an das kalte Glas. Sein linker Fangzahn kratzte über die glatte Oberfläche, ein Schauer rann über sein Rückgrat. _Johns harte Mitte, die seinem Arschspalt entlang rieb, rauf und runter, auf der Suche nach der passenden Reibung._ Sherlock bewegte sein Becken, stieß in die schweißfeuchte Hand auf der Jagd nach Erlösung. Seiner Erlösung.

...oOo...


	3. drei

...oOo...

_John. John. John. John. John..._ Sherlocks Herz skandierte Johns Namen. _John. John. John. John. John..._ Hundertzweiundzwanzig Mal pro Minute. _John. John. John. John. John..._ hallte es in Sherlocks Kopf. _John. John. John. John. John..._ So simpel. Und doch so komplex. _John. John. John. John. John..._

John, malerisch auf Sherlocks Bett drapiert. Warm, weich, fügsam. Sherlock ließ seine Fingerspitzen ehrfürchtig über Johns kräftigen Hals gleiten. Fühlte die zarte Drosselvene pulsieren. Folgte mit den Fingerkuppen ihrem Verlauf. Vena jugularis externa. Magie in seinen Ohren. Johns perfekter Körper an seinen gepresst, Brust an Brust, Beine mit Beinen verschlungen. Schneller Atem. Reibung. Härte.

Sherlock griff in die aschblonden Haare, zog Johns Kopf nach hinten, drückte das Gesicht an den bloßgelegten Hals. Ein Fest für die Sinne.

Sherlock atmete Johns Duft. Das erdige Aroma alter Eiche. Die feine Honignote, die den herben Schwarztee brach. Moleküle fluteten seine Nasenhöhlen, überfielen seine Rezeptoren.

Sherlock kostete Johns Geschmack. Ließ seine Zungenspitze den Fingern folgen. Fühlte Johns Puls auf seiner Zunge. Johns Blut. Nur eine hauchdünne Barriere entfernt. Noch. Noch schmeckte er Salz. Aber die Süße war so nah. Greifbar nah. Nur ein kleiner Biss. So nah. Seine Fangzähne waren längst herausgepresst, kratzten über Johns Bartstoppeln, während seine Zunge Johns Hals ertastete. Seine Fangzähne, scharf und zum Festmahl bereit, berührten Haut, drückten gegen die Vene. Gerade so, ohne die Oberfläche zu durchbrechen. Noch nicht. Noch nicht.

Sherlocks Hände glitten Johns Körper entlang, ertasteten Johns vernarbte Schulter unter dem geöffneten Hemd, Johns Brusthaare, Johns Brustwarzen, Johns warmen Bauch. Sein steifes Glied rieb sich an Johns rauer Jeans. Sherlock grub seine langen Finger in Johns Hosenbund, suchte die feuchte Hitze, die krausen Haare, Johns Fleisch.

John stöhnte heiser.

Sherlocks Lippen ließen von Johns Hals ab und verschlossen hart seinen Mund. Zu leidenschaftlich. Die Fangzähne rissen das zarte Gewebe auf. Sherlock schmeckte Blut. Johns Blut. _Johns Blut!_ Gierig saugte er an der verletzten Unterlippe, kostete Ambrosia.

John ächzte.

Sherlock gab Johns Mund mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch frei. Leckte jeden Tropfen Blut von der Wunde. Rieb seinen Körper an Johns. Rieb seine Lusttropfen in Johns Hose, die sich über dessen hartes Glied spannte. Ließ seine Zunge Johns Zähnen entlanggleiten. Stieß mit der Zungenspitze in Johns Mundhöhle. Leckte in Johns Mund. Erkundete den Zahndamm, den Gaumen. Und kehrte immer wieder zur blutenden Lippe zurück. Jeder Tropfen rotes Gold.

John drückte seinen Rücken durch, bog sich Sherlock entgegen, kreiste seine Hüften.

Sherlock nahm Johns Bewegungen auf, ließ sich mitreißen, tragen. Stirn an Stirn gepresst, Mund über Mund schwebend, stahl er Johns Atem. Fühlte sich schwindlig. Heiß. Benommen. Bebte vor Lust. Musste abspritzen. Musste trinken. Brauchte Erlösung.

Ihre Bewegungen beschleunigten sich. Schweiß floss. Sherlocks Glied floss. Sherlock suchte erneut Johns Hals. Fand die Vene. Und biss. Endlich!

Johns Blut.

Johns Blut floss nicht.

Sherlock schmeckte Baumwolle. Fühlte den rauen Stoff des alten Bettanzugs. Johns Bettanzug. Er hatte ihn John gestohlen, weil sein seidener einem Experiment zum Opfer gefallen war. Und obwohl er im halbwachen Zustand zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit in die zerknautschte Bettdecke ejakulierte, fühlte er sich danach alles andere als befriedigt.

oOo

John hatte übers Wochenende Notfalldienst in der Praxis geleistet und den Montagmorgen ohne schlechtes Gewissen verschlafen. Sherlock hatte er in den wenigen freien Stunden nicht gesehen, aber er musste zumindest zeitweise in der Wohnung gewesen sein. Der Turm aus neuen Petrischalen auf dem Küchentisch war über die Zeit beachtlich geschrumpft, während die Zahl von blutgefüllten Monovetten im Kühlschrank stetig anstieg. John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es menschliches Blut war. Wenig überraschend angesichts des Vampirfalles. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ober er wissen wollte, wessen Blut sich in seinem Kühlschrank sammelte.

Jetzt war es elf. John überlegte sich, ob er sich zum Tee etwas Toast machen oder lieber gleich zum Mittagessen übergehen wollte. Er wühlte im Kühlschrank auf der Suche nach Zutaten für eine improvisierte Mahlzeit und ignorierte das Tablar mit den Blutproben, die sich weiter vermehrt hatten, als er Sherlock in seinem Zimmer stöhnen hörte.

Beunruhigt lauschte er. Was war nur mit Sherlock? Beim ersten solchen Vorfall vor einigen Wochen war er zu Sherlock gerannt und hatte mit der Faust an seine verschlossene Tür gehämmert, in Panik, dass Sherlock in seinem Zimmer überfallen worden war. Doch Sherlock hatte ihn nur verärgert weggeschickt, ohne sich zu erklären. Wenn es aber so weiter ging, musste er seinen Freund bald zur Rede stellen. Irgendetwas war hier falsch, so falsch wie Schnee im Sommer. Es brauchte nicht die Fähigkeiten eines Sherlock Holmes, um zu erkennen, dass hier etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte.

John hörte Sherlock noch einmal aufschreien, dann ein Brummen, danach blieb es ruhig. John nahm sich fest vor, seinem Mitbewohner ernsthaft auf den Zahn zu fühlen, als er den Kühlschrank schloss und seufzend seinen Tee aufgoss.

oOo

Sherlock knurrte frustriert und klaubte eine Daunenfeder, die sich zwischen Eckzahn und Schneidezahn verkeilt hatte, aus dem Mund. Seine Fangzähne hatten sich inzwischen zurückgezogen, aber deutliche Löcher im Kissen hinterlassen. Er war schweißgebadet, fühlte sich immer noch schwindlig und hatte grauenhafte Kopfschmerzen. Dazu gesellten sich Herzrasen und eine ausgeprägte Mundtrockenheit, welche aber vielleicht lediglich dem Umstand geschuldet war, dass er sich in sein Kopfkissen verbissen hatte. Das Fazit:

Wirkungen seines Supplements: null.   
Nebenwirkungen: ausgeprägt. (Gelinde gesagt.)  
Verbesserungsbedarf: riesig.

Nicht dass er ernsthaft ein besseres Ergebnis erwartet hätte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, einen derart unausgereiften chemischen Cocktail auszuprobieren. Aber seine Lage hatte sich derart zugespitzt, dass ihm kaum eine andere Wahl blieb, als seine Forschungen durch vorzeitige Selbsttests zu beschleunigen. Immerhin hatte er dank des Probelaufs mit seiner eigenen Kreation einige von Mycrofts Tabletten aufgespart.

Seufzend schwankte er unter die Dusche und versuchte, seinen Kopf klar zu kriegen. Ein ungelöster Fall wartete auf ihn. Er hatte den Besuch bei Lord Clarence Whitemoon bereits seit zwei Tagen aufgeschoben. Zum einen, weil er die Zeit für seine Forschungen benötigt hatte, aber auch, weil er nicht ohne John am Fall weiterarbeiten wollte. Gerade bei Befragungen hatte sich John wieder und wieder als außerordentlich wertvoll erwiesen.

Außerdem vermisste er John. Er hatte ihn lächerliche zwei Tage lang nicht gesehen und vermisste ihn bereits. Er hatte John hin und wieder in der Wohnung herumgehen gehört, das Klappern des Geschirrs, wenn er einen Tee zubereitete, das Klackern der Rohre, wenn er duschte, das Knarren der Treppe, wenn er in sein Zimmer hochstieg.

Aber er war John bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte physische Nähe gemieden. Ohne Mycrofts Supplemente hatte er sich nicht getraut, sich mit John im gleichen Zimmer aufzuhalten. Während Johns Schicht hatte er stundenlang die Fenster offen gelassen, um Johns unwiderstehlichen Duft aus der Wohnung zu lüften.

Sherlock war klar, dass es total irrational war, John weiterhin bei sich wohnen zu lassen. Die Vernunft gebot ihm, John schleunigst die Wohngemeinschaft zu künden. Johns Anwesenheit verschlimmerte seine Situation um ein Vielfaches. Ja, sie hatte seine Probleme überhaupt erst hervorgebracht.

Dazu war ihr Zusammenleben auch fahrlässig John gegenüber. In seinem aktuellen Zustand war Sherlock nichts als eine Gefahr für John. Und doch brachte er es nicht fertig, die einzige vernünftige Entscheidung zu fällen und entsprechend zu handeln.

Einmal mehr hatte Mycroft recht. Sherlock hatte sich von Gefühlen einnehmen lassen, die Logik der Liebe preisgegeben, und es brachte ihm nichts als Schaden.

Trotzdem warf er nach dem Duschen drei von Mycrofts Tabletten ein, in der Hoffnung, dass er einen weiteren Tag mit seinem besten Freund an seiner Seite verbringen konnte, ohne ihn in seinen Schlamassel mit hineinzuziehen.

oOo

John beäugte ihn kritisch, als Sherlock in die Küche trat. Verdammt. Natürlich musste es sogar John irgendwann einmal auffallen, dass Sherlock nicht er selber war. Oder eher: Dass seine wahre Natur hervorbrach, dass sein Erbe seine sorgfältig aufgebaute Fassade bröckeln ließ. Noch beobachtete ihn John, die Stirn besorgt in Falten gelegt. Aber schon bald würde John ihn auf sein seltsames Verhalten ansprechen.

"John! Der Fall! Schloss Whitemoon. Jetzt!", befahl Sherlock scharf und hoffte, ihn damit von seinen sorgenvollen Überlegungen abzulenken.

"Guten Morgen, Sherlock!", konterte John trocken und betrachtete ihn weiterhin nachdenklich. "Kaffee? Frühstück? Mrs Hudson hat Ingwerkekse gebacken."

"John!! Nicht jetzt! Der Fall!" Sherlock drehte sich zur Tür, aber John packte ihn am Ärmel und hielt ihn zurück.

"Kaffee! Von mir aus nimm ihn mit ins Taxi, aber du nimmst gefälligst etwas zu dir. Kekse inbegriffen."

"JOHN!" Sherlock rollte mit den Augen, trat in den Flur und schlüpfte in den Mantel, griff dann aber gefügig nach dem Pappbecher, den John ihm zwischenzeitlich zubereitet hatte und hinstreckte. Die Tüte mit den Keksen in Johns rechter Hand ignorierte er. John seufzte, zog seine Jacke an und stopfte die Kekse in seine Tasche.

Natürlich versuchte John, Sherlock einen Keks anzudrehen, während dieser aus dem Taxifenster starrte, die Hektik Londons an sich vorbeiziehen ließ und vermeintlich über den Fall nachdachte. Sherlock missachtete die Versuche standhaft, obwohl er tatsächlich hungrig war. Aber solange John damit beschäftigt war, sich um Sherlocks Grundbedürfnisse zu sorgen, würde er ihn mit unangenehmeren Themen in Ruhe lassen.

Endlich hatte das Taxi die belebte Innenstadt hinter sich gelassen und hielt vor dem herrschaftlichen Anwesen. John bezahlte die Fahrerin, dann durchschritten sie zum zweiten Mal das protzige Tor zum Whitemoonschen Schloss.

Sie wurden von einer älteren Hausangestellten empfangen, die ihnen steif erklärte, dass der Lord gerade eine internationale Telefonkonferenz leitete, sich aber so bald wie möglich Zeit für sie nehmen würde. Sie nahm John die Jacke ab. Sherlock weigerte sich, seinen Mantel auszuziehen und wich Johns misstrauischem Blick aus. Er fühlte bereits das erste Kribbeln am Gaumen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich sein Zustand verschlimmerte. Lieber schwitzte er seinen teuren Anzug durch, als dass er an einem Tatort eine Erektion zur Schau stellen würde.

Sie folgten der grauhaarigen Frau in das sogenannte 'Vorzimmer', das sich als feudaler Saal erwies, der die Grundfläche ihrer gesamten Wohnung übertraf. John setzte sich auf eine ausladende Ottomane und nahm den angebotenen Tee, den die Haushälterin in formvollendeter Manier auf dem vergoldeten Beistelltischchen servierte, mit höflichem Dank an. Sherlock widersetzte sich der Aufforderung, sich zu setzen. Zu viel John, zu nah. Stattdessen kundschaftete er das Vorzimmer aus.

Nachdem sich Sherlock einen Überblick verschafft hatte, trat er zu den neuesten Gemälden der Ahnengalerie, die ganz im Stil der älteren Portraits gehalten waren, aber die Herrschaften in zeitgenössischer Aufmachung zeigte: Lord Clarence Whitemoon in Armani, Lady Clarence Whitemoon in Chanel. Ihr einziges Kind, der ermordete Erbe, war hingegen in traditioneller Promotionsrobe für die Nachwelt verewigt worden.

"Ah, der berühmte Detektiv und sein unverzichtbarer Begleiter." Lord Clarence Whitemoon trat aus seinem Arbeitszimmer. John erhob sich und stellte sich zu Sherlock, um Whitemoon zu begrüßen.

"Mr. Holmes. Dr. Watson." Whitemoon reichte beiden die Hand. "Es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich verfolge Ihre Aktivitäten schon seit langer Zeit. Ihre Erfolge sind äußerst bemerkenswert. Auch wenn mir keiner meinen geliebten Sohn wiederbringen kann, so wäre es doch ein Trost, dieses grausame Verbrechen aufgeklärt zu wissen. Und den Mörder seiner gerechten Strafe überführt."

Eloquente Rede. Gestelzt, wahrscheinlich einstudiert. Sherlock nickte knapp, deutete auf das Bild des Jungen. "Imperial University of London". Es war eine Aussage, keine Frage. Sie hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Whitemoon schien gebührend beeindruckt.

"Imperial College Business School", bestätigte er stolz. "Alexander hat den Master vor zwei Jahren abgeschlossen. Seither hat er bei Lord Swankton, meinem alten Freund und Geschäftskollegen, als Junior das Management in der Praxis gelernt. Noch ein paar Jahre, dann wäre mein Sohn perfekt auf die Übernahme des Familienunternehmens vorbereitet gewesen."

"Ihr tragischer Verlust tut uns Leid", warf John ein. Er bewegte sich einen Schritt auf Whitemoon zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Gleichzeitig griff er mit der Linken nach Sherlocks Ellbogen, schloss Sherlock sichtbar in das 'uns' ein. Die Berührung war harmlos, aber die Geste jagte Sherlock einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er atmete bewusst langsam aus, wich ein paar Schritte zur Seite und wandte sich den beiden anderen zeitgenössischen Gemälden zu. Dasjenige von Whitemoon gab wenig Interessantes preis. Das Bild war nur wenige Jahre alt, weder Statur noch Haare des Mittsechzigers hatten sich seither groß verändert. Das Portrait daneben dürfte zeitgleich erstellt worden sein. Es zeigte eine feingliedrige Mittdreißigerin mit weizenblonden Haaren, einem seltsam ernsthaften Blick und einer Körperhaltung, die von einer aristokratischen Kindheit, strengen Regeln und viel Selbstbeherrschung sprachen. Whitemoon hatte eine viel jüngere, gutaussehende Adlige geheiratet. Eine Trophäe.

"Meine Frau Annabelle. Sie ist vor acht Jahren gestorben", erklärte Whitemoon, der Sherlocks Blick gefolgt war, und nahm ein weiteres Mal Johns Beileid entgegen. Dann lud er Sherlock und John in sein Arbeitszimmer ein.

Einmal mehr missachtete Sherlock die Einladung, sich zu setzen. Das einzig Wesentliche, das diesen Raum vom Vorzimmer unterschied, waren die gerahmten Fotos, welche hier anstelle der Gemälde die Barocktapete verunstalteten. Sie zeigten alle Whitemoon mit einer Reihe von vage vertraut aussehenden Personen. Er erkannte die Queen, einen von Mycrofts Arschkriechern, und schließlich sogar einen griesgrämigen Kommissar aus Johns Lieblingskrimiserie. Offensichtlich eine bunte Sammlung von Politikern, Schauspielern, Geschäftsleuten und andern Prominenten, die Sherlock grundsätzlich nicht interessierten.

Er hatte genug gesehen, das Profil von Whitemoon hinreichend geschärft und beschloss, die Untersuchung voranzutreiben. Kalt starrte er Whitemoon an.

"Ich bin sicher, Ihr Sohn hätte sich souverän in diesem illustren Umfeld bewegt, wenn Sie ihn erfolgreich von der Vampirszene ferngehalten hätten!"

Sherlock ignorierte Johns verzweifelten Seufzer und setzte noch einen drauf. "Vampirzähne! Ich bitte Sie!" Sherlock lachte verächtlich und wartete gespannt auf Whitemoons Reaktion.

Oh ja, er hatte den richtigen Knopf gedrückt. Whitemoons Kiefermuskeln traten hervor, als er die Zähne zusammenbiss, bevor er zum Gegenangriff blies.

"Was wissen Sie schon davon, wie es ist, ein Kind großzuziehen!" Whitemoon funkelte ihn wütend an. Sherlock grinste herablassend, reizte ihn absichtlich weiter. Er wollte mehr von Whitemoon hören.

Whitemoon reagierte prompt. "Ich habe geackert wie ein Irrer, jahrelang jede Minute, jedes verdiente Pfund in mein Geschäft gesteckt, um die finanziellen Mittel und die Stellung aufzubauen, die mir diese Heirat ermöglichten. Ich habe verdammt viel investiert, um einer präsentablen Frau habhaft zu werden, die mir meinen Sohn gebärt." Whitemoon nahm sich kaum Zeit, Luft zu holen. "Ich habe Alexander in die teuersten Internate geschickt, ich habe ihm die beste Erziehung zukommen lassen, ich habe ihm die höchste Bildung ermöglicht." Seine Stimme vollzog ein beeindruckendes Crescendo. "Ich habe ihm das perfekte Leben auf dem Silbertablett serviert."

Nach diesem furiosen Höhepunkt sackte Whitemoon zusammen. Bitter fuhr er fort. "Aber Alexander war nicht so stark wie ich. Er kam mehr nach meiner Frau. Sie war weich, hat ihn verwöhnt, viel zu sehr verwöhnt. Und dann hat sie uns verlassen. Alexander ging bald darauf an die Universität, und ich wähnte ihn gut versorgt. Während ich meine Zeit in die Firma, in Alexanders Zukunft steckte, hat er sich aber mit diesem verfluchten Vampirpack angefreundet. Ich habe es erst gemerkt, als er sich - am Tag nach der Abschlussfeier - diese dämlichen Zähne einsetzen lassen hat. Beinahe hätte ihn Lord Swankton am ersten Arbeitstag wieder nach Hause geschickt. Nur unserer langjährigen Freundschaft war es zu verdanken, dass er Alexander doch eine Chance gegeben hat. Und Alexander hat sich gut gehalten in der Firma. Er war so ein intelligenter Junge!"

Whitemoon seufzte. "Mit vereinten Kräften hätten wir, Lord Swankton und ich, ihn aus den Fängen dieses Packs befreien können, wenn uns nur die Zeit dazu geblieben wäre. Und nun haben diese elenden Möchtegern-Untoten mir meinen Jungen ganz weggenommen." Whitemoon zog ein gefaltetes Stofftuch aus seinem Sakko und schnäuzte sich kräftig. Dann läutete er nach der Haushälterin.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich brauche einen Moment. Mrs Grey wird sich um Sie kümmern. Auch wenn ich Sie nicht wirklich mag: Klären Sie den Tod meines Jungen auf!" Mit diesen Worten waren sie entlassen. Sherlock machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich zu verabschieden. Er wandte sich wortlos zu Türe, wo soeben die Haushälterin erschien.

"Meine Herren, bitte folgen Sie mir."

Sie eilte davon, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob ihr die Gäste folgten. John murmelte hastig einen Abschiedsgruß und rannte ein paar Schritte, um zu Sherlock aufzuschließen. Sherlock suchte Johns Blick und grinste spitzbübisch. Er mochte die Freude ob der gelungenen Provokation nicht zurückhalten. John schüttelte in liebevoller Verzweiflung den Kopf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wohlige Wärme flutete Sherlocks Bauch. Unbewusst verkleinerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen, so dass beim Gehen ihre Schultern fast zusammenstießen. Doch die Nähe bekam ihm nicht. Johns Geruch weckte Sehnsüchte, und ein Gefühl des Verlustes griff eiskalt nach seinem Magen.

"Mrs Grey, zeigen Sie uns Alexanders Zimmer", verlangte Sherlock kühl, an den Rücken der Haushälterin gewandt.

"Die Räume des jungen Herrn sind im Ostflügel," antwortete sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, und führte die beiden hin, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

oOo

John keuchte überrascht auf, als Mrs Grey mit einem Ruck die schweren Samtvorhänge zurückzog und das Tageslicht unvermittelt tiefe Einblicke in die Seele des jungen Schlossherrn preisgab. Selbst Sherlock riss überrascht die Augen auf. Bilder über Bilder, Leinwände und Mappen an die über und über bemalten Wände gelehnt. Düstere Gestalten in dunklen Farben, Werwölfe, Vampire und andere fantastische Kreaturen. Gelb blitzende Augen, weiß glimmende Zähne und karmesinrotes Blut setzten schauerliche Akzente.

"Unglaublich", flüsterte John, als er seine Sprache wiederfand. Sherlock gab ihm insgeheim recht. Die Emotionen, die sich in den Kunstwerken spiegelten, waren atemraubend. So viel Angst, so viel Wut. Gepinselt, gesprüht, collagiert. So viel Talent, so viele wertvolle Stunden vergeudet an Relevanzbäume, Trendmodelle, Entscheidungstabellen und anderen hirntötenden Mist. Trotz gegenteiliger Evidenz fügte Sherlock "Suizid" zu seinen Hypothesen hinzu. Wie konnte jemand mit solchem Talent, solcher Leidenschaft auch nur einen Tag im Büro überleben?

John drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse und ließ die Kunstwerke auf sich wirken. Mrs Grey beobachtete sie beide mit schmalen Augen.

"Was für eine Begabung!" Immer noch fassungslos wandte sich John schließlich kopfschüttelnd an Mrs Grey. "Das sind alles Alexanders Werke, oder?"

Mrs Grey nickte. "Er hat tagelang, nächtelang gemalt, jede freie Minute." Es wäre zu viel gesagt, dass sie Wärme zeigte, aber die Kälte, die von ihr ausging, schien nicht mehr ganz so eisig.

_Bis auf die Zeit, die er mit dem Vampirpack vergeudet hat_ , wollte Sherlock einwerfen, entschied sich aber im letzten Moment, vorerst auf Provokation zu verzichten und auf Johns empathische Gesprächsführung zu vertrauen. John enttäuschte ihn nicht.

"Was für eine Schande, dass er die Kunst nicht zu seinem Beruf gemacht hat", sprach John Sherlocks Gedanken aus, und offensichtlich war auch die Haushälterin dieser Meinung. Das, was sich jetzt in Mrs Greys Augen spiegelte, als sie einen Schritt auf John zutrat, war definitiv Wärme.

"Alexander kam ganz nach seiner Mutter. Sensibel. Einfühlsam. Verletzlich." John nickte verständnisvoll. "Annabelle hat geschrieben. Hat den ganzen Ballast in herzzerreisende Verse gepackt. Und keiner außer mir durfte sie jemals lesen."

John hob fragend die Augenbraue. "Wieso nicht? Was sprach dagegen?"

"Jemand hätte erfahren können, was sich hinter der glänzenden Fassade dieses Schlosses abspielt. Und noch schlimmer, Annabelle hätte mehr Beachtung, mehr Ansehen erhalten können als dem _Lord_ zuteil wurde." Die Haushälterin spie den Titel beinahe, so viel Verachtung lag darin.

"Lord Whitemoon schien mir ziemlich selbstverliebt", sagte John.

"Ziemlich selbstverliebt..." Ihre Stimme triefte. "Sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Der Lord ist der Beste. Immer und in allem. Und wenn er es nicht ist, dann macht er sich dazu, indem er diejenigen niedermacht, die ihm den Glanz stehlen könnten."

John machte ein mitfühlendes Gesicht. Das reichte, um Mrs Grey zum Weiterreden zu bringen. Die Schleusen waren geöffnet, die Flut nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Sherlock war ehrlich überrascht. Nach der Kälte, mit der die Haushälterin ihnen zuvor begegnet war, hatte er trotz Johns beeindruckenden sozialen Instinkten nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Frau sich so sehr öffnen würde.

"Bei den Geschäftsleuten, den Politikern, den Stars, da hat er mit seiner schönen Frau und seinem klugen Sohn angegeben. Aber zuhause, da hat er sie kleingemacht. Systematisch. Gnadenlos. Bis Annabelle krank wurde. Die Depressionen haben ihr den Verstand geraubt. Sonst wäre sie nie imstande gewesen, ihren geliebten Sohn alleine zurückzulassen, in dieser Hölle."

"Sie ist weggegangen? Ich dachte, sie ist verstorben." John runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

"Suizid, John." Sherlock seufzte verzweifelt. Es war so offensichtlich. Mrs Grey warf Sherlock einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an John.

"Ja, Annabelle hat sich umgebracht. Die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Ein Hilferuf, der zu spät gehört wurde. Als Alexander sie fand, war sie bereits tot. Zu viel Blut verloren. So viel Blut..." Den letzten Satz hatte sie ganz leise gesagt, die Augen geschlossen, gefangen in Erinnerungen.

John kreuzte Sherlocks Blick. Es kostete die beiden Männer bloß einen Wimpernschlag, um sich zu verständigen. Es lag auf der Hand, wieso Alexander von Blut so fasziniert war. Da war der Weg in Vampirkreise nicht mehr weit.

"Das muss Alexander bis ins Mark erschüttert haben." Johns Stimme riss Mrs Grey aus ihren Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Augen und nickte.

"Er hat mit siebzehn die einzige Person verloren, die ihm nahe war, die ihn verstanden hat. Seine Ängste, seine Sehnsüchte. Die Person, die ihn sein Leben lang begleitet hat, unterstützt hat. Ich habe versucht, so gut wie möglich für ihn da zu sein, ihm Raum zu verschaffen abseits von seinem Vater. Aber es war schwierig. Er hat sich nicht gegen die Erwartungen seines Vaters wehren können. Hat immer weiter versucht, dem Unmöglichen gerecht zu werden. Erfolgreich zu sein, um seinen Vater mit Stolz zu erfüllen, aber gleichzeitig seinen Vater nicht in den Schatten zu stellen." Sie seufzte. "Zum Glück war er so klug. Er hat das Studium mit minimalem Aufwand gemeistert. So blieb ihm trotzdem Zeit für die Kunst. Flucht aus dem Alltag."

Die Haushälterin führte John durchs Zimmer, stellte Bilder um und öffnete Zeichenmappen, um John die schiere Menge an Kunstwerken zu zeigen, die Alexander gestaltet hatte.

Sherlock hielt sich bewusst von den beiden fern, während er sich selber durch die Kunstwerke wühlte und die Motive eingehender betrachtete. Trotz der Distanz, die er zu den beiden hielt, fiel es ihm aber immer schwerer, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Einmal mehr hatte Johns mitfühlendes Wesen gereicht, um einer Zeugin Informationen zu entlocken, die sie mit Sicherheit noch nie jemandem anvertraut hatte. Natürlich war es nicht unerheblich, dass alle, die Mrs Grey in diesem Haus am Herzen lagen, nun verstorben waren. Sie brauchte niemanden mehr zu schützen. Sie würde nicht mehr lange hier arbeiten. Sherlock war sich sicher, dass sie genügend vorgesorgt hatte, um frühzeitig in Rente gehen zu können.

Kurz hatte er in Betracht gezogen, dass Mrs Grey in fehlgeleitetem Gutmeinen den jungen Herrn selber von seinem Leiden erlöst hatte. Aber wenn sie tatsächlich für Alexander gemordet hätte, dann wäre natürlich jetzt der alte Herr tot und nicht zwei junge, unschuldige Menschen. Dass es Sherlock fast zwei Sekunden gekostet hatte, die Hypothese mit Mrs Grey als Mörderin zu verwerfen, zeigte nur zu deutlich, wie schlecht es um seinen Verstand stand.

John beeindruckte Sherlock, sein mitfühlender Umgang mit Menschen. Seine Fähigkeit, Vertrauen zu wecken. Sherlock wurde immer bewusster, wie sehr er John an seiner Seite brauchte, um erfolgreich zu sein. Je gefährdeter ihre Zusammenarbeit war, desto deutlicher wurde, wie er nur mit John als Partner wirklich gut funktionierte. Wenn er seine Physiologie nicht bald in Griff bekommen würde, dann würde er nicht nur seinen Freund verlieren, sondern auch seine Arbeit gefährden.

Sherlock starrte blicklos auf eine Werwolfsklaue, die einem Menschen das Herz aus dem zerfetzten Brustkorb riss, holte tief Luft und befahl sich, auf den Fall zu fokussieren. Obwohl die Wirkung der Supplemente langsam aber stetig nachließ, konnte er Johns bestrickendem Geruch noch ein Weile widerstehen, wenn er auf genügend Abstand achtete. Im Augenblick waren es die emotionalen Aspekte, die ihm zu schaffen machten.

Die emotionalen Aspekte...

Die emotionalen ...

Die ...

Es war als stünde Sherlock mitten auf der Autobahn, als starrte er wie ein Reh auf die heranrasenden Scheinwerfer, bis die Erkenntnis mit tödlicher Wucht gegen seine Brust prallte. Seine Probleme waren weit umfassender als unkontrollierbare Lust. Er gierte nicht nur nach Blut und nach Sex. Er gierte nach...

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen. Die Tragweite der Erkenntnis zwang ihn in die Knie. Wörtlich. Er ließ sich keuchend auf den Boden sinken, stützte sich mit den Händen, um nicht vornüber zu fallen. Einen Moment lang ließ er seinen Kopf hängen, suchte mit seiner Nase den vertrauten Geruch seines Schals, sammelte sich im Schutz seines Mantels, der ihn einhüllte, ihn wie ein Panzer umfasste.

Ihm blieben kaum ein halbes Duzend zittrige Atemzüge, bis John besorgt eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sich neben ihn kniete.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte ein Motiv gesehen, hier, in diesem Bild." Sherlock deutete auf eine kleine, eher unauffällige Leinwand, die etwas vor ihm an die Wand gelehnt stand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das Bild darstellten sollte. Es war auch nicht wichtig. "Ich hab mich geirrt."

Er stand etwas unbeholfen auf, zwang seine weichen Knie, sein Gewicht zu tragen, richtete seine Kleidung und forderte die Haushälterin auf, ihnen noch einmal den Tatort zu zeigen.

oOo

Mehrere Jahrzehnte lang hatte Sherlock die Fähigkeit trainiert, mit seinem Verstand seine Hormone zu übersteuern. Jahrzehntelang hatte er damit verblüffende Erfolge erzielt, hatte seinen Blutdurst, sein sexuelles Verlangen, seine Gefühle streng unter Kontrolle gehalten. Es hätte ihn nicht überraschen dürften, dass ihm auch das dritte entglitt, nachdem er die Regie über die ersten beiden Phänomene verloren hatte. Gefühle unterschieden sich aus chemischer Sicht nicht wesentlich von physischen Verlangen. Sie waren nichts weiter als Hormone.

Trotzdem, so schnell würde er nicht nachgeben. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Noch konnte er auf seine erprobten Routinen zugreifen. Noch konnte er sich willentlich in seinem Gedankenpalast bewegen. Also sammelte er seine Sinne, während er der Haushälterin in den Keller folgte. John, der treu neben ihm ging und ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarf, blendete er so gut wie möglich aus.

Er griff im Geiste nach einer leeren Schachtel und öffnete sie. Dann griff er nach seinen entgleisenden Gefühlen, um sie in die Schachtel zu zwingen. Die Gefühle wehrten sich. Sie wanden sich, schlüpften ihm immer wieder durch die Hände. Es kostete ihn all seinen Willen, ihnen doch noch Herr zu werden. Endlich knallte er die Schachtel zu, verschnürte sie fest und beschriftete sie. _Unwillkommene Gefühle für John_ , schrieb er. Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er _367_ hinzu. Anders als die letzten dreihundertsechsundsechzig Schachteln ließ sich diese aber kaum in das Regal einräumen, das er für dieses Thema errichtet hatte. Die Schachtel zitterte wie eine Waschmaschine im Schleudergang. Als er sie schließlich doch an ihren Platz gepackt hatte, ganz oben, in die dreizehnte Reihe, als siebte von links, da kam sie zur Ruhe. Er seufzte erleichtert. Und erstarrte, als die Schachtel sich plötzlich zu färben begann. Von der Mitte der Frontseite ausgehend breitete sich ein blutroter Fleck aus. Immer weiter, immer weiter, bis er auf die umliegenden Schachteln übergriff. Sherlock floh aus dem Gedankenpalast und fand sich an der Kellertüre wieder.

Mrs Grey trat einen Schritt zu Seite, um das Detektivpaar eintreten zu lassen. Der Geruch des faulenden Blutes ließ ihn würgen. Schnell presste er sich den Schal vors Gesicht und trat zur Hurde, die beim ersten Tatortbesuch sein Interesse geweckt hatte, unmittelbar bevor er aus dem Raum geflohen war, weil John frisches Blut vergossen hatte. Der Blick aus der Nähe bestätigte, dass die dort gestapelten Säcke bewegt worden waren. Ohne zu zögern zog er das Holzregal von der Wand weg. Er war nicht überrascht, dahinter eine Aussparung in der Wand zu finden, die einer kleineren Person durchaus ein temporäres Versteck bieten konnte. Jetzt stand dort eine zusammengeklappte Aluminium-Trittleiter.

Sherlock verzichtete darauf, selber die Leiter als Beweismittel zu sichern. Darum konnte sich gefälligst Lestrade kümmern. Sobald er aus diesem Stinkloch raus war, würde er sicherstellen, dass nicht Anderson die Gelegenheit erhielt, wertvolle Spuren zu zerstören. Schlimm genug, dass die Spurensicherung die Leiter nicht selber gefunden hatte.

Der Fund entsprach seinen Erwartungen, und da er es beim besten Willen nicht länger in dem Keller aushielt, verzichtete er auf weitere Erkundungen.

Die Haushälterin verabschiedete sie am Dienstboteneingang. John hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sich Sherlock nicht nur bei der Frau bedankte, sondern den Dank auch ernst meinte. Sherlock warf ihm einen Blick zu, der John deutlich warnte, den Umstand zu kommentieren. Folgsam beschränkte sich John auf ein süffisantes Lächeln.

oOo

"Was für ein schleimiger Heuchler!", sagte John schließlich, als sie das Tor hinter sich gelassen hatten und Sherlock ein Taxi heranwinkte.

"Narzisst", erklärte Sherlock. "Pathologisch", ergänzte er, während er die Autotüre öffnete. Dann stieg er ein und rutschte auf die andere Seite, um John Platz zu machen.

"Kekse", befahl Sherlock, als sie sich eingerichtet hatten.

John grinste, gleichermaßen überrascht und erfreut. Sofort kramte er die Tüte aus der Tasche. Sherlock stopfte sich zwei zerbröselte Hälften in den Mund und spürte der Schärfe des Ingwers nach, der Johns zunehmend intensiveren Duft wenigstens kurzfristig zu verdrängen vermochte. John entspannte sich sichtlich, offensichtlich beruhigt, dass Sherlock endlich etwas aß.

Ob John wohl mit Absicht ignorierte, dass Kekse im Taxi alles andere als typisch waren für Sherlock? Eigentlich müsste gerade dieses Verhalten bei seinem Freund alle Alarmglocken schrillen lassen.

Wie auch immer, Sherlock wollte sich nicht beklagen über Johns mangelndes Wahrnehmungsvermögen und genoss den intensiven Geschmack der Kekse ebenso wie die kostbare Pause, die sie ihm verschafften. Bald genug musste er sich wieder seinen wachsenden Problemen stellen.

...oOo...


	4. vier

...oOo...

"Sherlock, lass uns umkehren. In diesem Zustand kannst du dich nicht unters Partyvolk mischen."

"John, es ist nur eine Erkältung!" nuschelte Sherlock und täuschte ein Niesen vor, ohne das mentholgetränkte Taschentuch vom Gesicht zu nehmen. Sein Zustand hatte sich weiter verschlimmert, die Monatsration Supplemente von Mycroft hatte er schon nach wenigen Tagen fast aufgebraucht. Diesen Fall noch. Diesen Fall wollte er noch mit John abschließen, dann würde er das Notwendige tun und John wegschicken. John in Sicherheit bringen. Johns Freundschaft verlieren. John retten, bevor er seinem einzigen Freund in blindem Verlangen die Kehle durchbiss.

Sherlock wandte den Kopf zum Fenster. Er redete sich ein, dass es die Mentholdämpfe waren, die seinen Blick verschleierten, und nicht etwa ungeweinte Tränen.

"Pah. Von wegen Esel. _Stur wie ein Holmes_ müsste es heißen", schimpfte John halblaut. Dann schwiegen sie beide, während das Taxi den dichten Innenstadtverkehr hinter sich ließ.

"Wieso glaubst du, dass wir Alexanders Freunde im _Vlad's Haven_ finden?", brach John nach einer halben Stunde das Schweigen. Überrascht drehte sich Sherlock zu John. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. Woher kannte John den Vampirtreffpunkt?

"Ich kenne die Gegend. Wir sind nur noch zehn Minuten vom _Vlad's Haven_ entfernt. Der Nachtklub war in einschlägigen Kreisen schon beliebt, als ich mich noch mit Helena traf. Sie war die schärfste Vampirin im College." John grinste verschmitzt. "Sie behauptete, mein Blut sei süßer als eine überreife Banane im Schokomantel."

Sherlock schnappte schockiert nach Luft, verschluckte sich fürchterlich und bekam einen üblen Hustenanfall. Sein Mitbewohner hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie recht seine Ex-Freundin gehabt hatte. Er drückte sich das Taschentuch hart vor den Mund und hoffte auf die beruhigende Wirkung des Menthols. John beugte sich besorgt zu ihm und klopfte ihm hilfsbereit auf den Rücken.

Als Sherlock sich endlich im Griff hatte, setzte sich John wieder aufrecht hin. Er kommentierte den Zwischenfall nicht weiter, sondern lenkte das Gespräch zurück auf den Fall. "Die Haushälterin hat zwar erwähnt, dass Alexanders Freunde sich außerhalb der Stadt in einem Nachtklub treffen, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo das ist oder wie der Klub heißt. Deshalb meine Frage: Wieso denkst du, dass _Vlad's Haven_ das richtige Lokal ist? Es ist ja bei Weitem nicht das einzige dieser Art."

Sherlock nickte vage. Von Mrs Greys Aussage hatte er ehrlich gesagt gar nichts mitbekommen. Sie musste über Alexanders Freunde geredet haben, als sie sein Zimmer besichtigt hatten. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Sherlock auch am anderen Ende des Raums jedes Wort mitbekommen. Aber die Umstände waren inzwischen so weit von normal entfernt, dass er kaum mehr wusste, wie sich normal anfühlte.

"Blutrot. Das zerfleischte Herz", antwortete Sherlock schließlich auf Johns Frage. Eine Antwort, die keine war. Nur eine zufällige Erinnerung an ein ausdrucksstarkes Bild. Zum Glück war sich John vom Detektiv eine gute Portion Geheimnistuerei gewohnt. Er hakte nicht nach, als Sherlock so tat, als wäre seine Deduktion selbsterklärend. Sherlock konnte John ja schlecht gestehen, dass er jeden einschlägigen Treffpunkt in und um London kannte, weil dies die Orte waren, an denen echte Vampire wie er ihre Blutspender fanden, perfekt getarnt unter all den Möchtegern-Vampiren. Die Eingeweihten kannten die geheimen Zeichen, mit denen sich Blutsauer und Spender untereinander identifizierten. Auch Sherlock war gezwungen gewesen, auf Jagd zu gehen.

Nun, Jagd war in der heutigen Zeit das falsche Wort. Seit Jahrhunderten waren Seinesgleichen in einer Gilde organisiert. Im letzten Jahrhundert, unter dem Druck von zunehmend besseren Kommunikations- und Informationskanälen, hatte sich die Gilde einem Kodex unterworfen.

Der Kodex stellte sicher, dass ihre Existenz verdeckt blieb. Es war nicht schwierig, sich ihr Schicksal vorzustellen, wenn die Existenz von Blutsaugern einer breiteren Maße bekannt werden würde.

Der Kodex stellte auch sicher, dass die gewöhnlichen Menschen, die sich den Vampiren als Blutspender zur Verfügung stellten, dies freiwillig taten und ihr Angebot jederzeit zurückziehen konnten.

Die Gilde stellte mit tödlicher Hand sicher, dass der Kodex eingehalten wurde.

oOo

Sherlock ließ das Mentholtuch sinken. _Vlad's Haven_ war prallvoll. Obwohl Sherlock seine Schleimhäute während der letzten Stunde mit beißenden Dämpfen malträtiert hatte, konnte er problemlos den Schweiß und Alkohol von den Duzenden von Gästen riechen, die heute ein- und ausgegangen waren, getanzt und getrunken hatten. Außerdem konnte er das verkrustete Blut von mindestens fünf verschiedenen Personen unterscheiden, die sich vor kurzem hatten beißen lassen. Dazu kam der Geruch von trocknenden Körpersäften. Längst nicht nur Vampire mit ihren Spendern hatten hier dem sexuellen Vergnügen gefrönt.

Die Luft stank so widerlich, dass sein Magen revoltierte. Wollte man es positiv sehen, so verdrängte die Übelkeit wenigstens vorübergehend sein unstillbares Verlangen. Das galt es zu nutzen. Er schickte John los, um Vlad, den Besitzer und Namensgeber des Clubs, auszuhorchen. Sherlock kannte Vlad von früher und wollte vermeiden, dass John das herausfand und Fragen stellte. John war nicht blöd, und je weniger Lügen Sherlock erfinden musste, um so weniger Gefahr bestand, dass John misstrauisch wurde. Es fehlte noch, dass er John auch noch diese Last aufbürdete. Es war nicht einfach für einen Normalgeborenen, ein so großes Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, und die Gilde war ein unerbittliche Hüterin, die keinerlei Ausrutscher duldete.

Sherlock blieb im großen Saal zurück. Vlad hatte neu dekoriert. Schwere rote Samtvorhänge und Wandleuchter bedeckten die grauen Wände. Duzende von Kerzenständern zierten die Stehtische, welche die Wände säumten. Obwohl die Kerzen allesamt künstlich waren - Brandschutzgesetzen sei Dank - tauchten sie den Raum in flackerndes Licht und verbreiteten eine gespenstische Stimmung. Psychedelische Beats verstärkten das düstere Ambiente.

Sherlock beobachtete aufmerksam die Gäste. Die meisten waren aus der Szene und redeten sich mit mehr oder weniger Selbsttäuschung ein, in der Tat Vampire zu sein. Gotische Westen, Rüschenhemden, Korsette und Gewänder, bleiche Gesichter und schwarze Schminke so weit das Auge reichte. Von Seinesgleichen konnte er etwa ein Duzend Leute ausmachen, die meisten jünger als er und ihm nicht bekannt. Wider besseren Wissens ließ den Blick ein weiteres Mal über das Partyvolk gleiten und versuchte, die anwesenden Spender und Spenderinnen auszumachen. Anders als die Vampire, die Ihresgleichen anhand ihrer speziellen Gesichtsmuskeln erkennen konnten, verrieten sich Spender nur durch die geheimen Zeichen, mit denen sie sich den Vampiren zu erkennen gaben.

Sherlocks Blick blieb an einem jungen Mann hängen, der ihn neugierig musterte. Sherlock hatte auch hier seinen Mantel nicht abgelegt, womit er ausnahmsweise kaum auffiel. Aber er stand alleine und beobachtete intensiv die andern Gäste, während die übrigen Menschen tranken, schwatzten, tanzten und auf Tuchfühlung gingen. Sein Verhalten war auffällig genug, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Doch die Neugier des jungen Mannes ging über Sherlocks ungewöhnliches Verhalten hinaus. Sherlocks deduktive Fähigkeiten verschafften ihm natürlich auch hier einen wesentlichen Vorteil. Er war nicht auf die geheimen Signale angewiesen, um einen Spender zu erkennen. Oder Interesse an einer einschlägigen Begegnung. Und beides konnte Sherlock problemlos erkennen, obwohl der junge Mann keines davon absichtlich kommunizierte.

Normalerweise hätte Sherlock keinen zweiten Gedanken an den Mann verschwendet, obwohl er durchaus seinem Typ entsprach. Jurist, Anwaltskanzlei, wenigstens ansatzweise intelligent, selbstbewusst, sportlich, gepflegt, vergessbar. Doch jetzt zog Sherlock tatsächlich in Betracht - zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, zum ersten Mal seit Mycroft ihm die Supplemente zur Verfügung stellte - auf einen Spender zuzugehen. Sich dem Verlagen hinzugeben. Sich endlich wieder einmal satt zu fühlen. In jeder Hinsicht. Das sollte ihm mehrere Tage Erleichterung verschaffen. Er könnte den Fall mit klarem Kopf lösen, Johns Auszug in die Wege leiten.

Sherlocks Magen machte einen Satz, und dieses Mal lag es nicht am Gestank im Lokal.

oOo

Vlad hatte schon in den Medien vom gewaltsamen Tod seines Stammgastes erfahren und zeigte sich wenig überrascht, dass die Ermittlungen in sein Lokal führten. Er erzählte John, dass Alexander hier in der Szene als Gjon bekannt war, wobei er nie versäumte, auf die Schreibung hinzuweisen. Gjon war kaum ohne eine gewisse Maarit, mit zwei 'a', anzutreffen gewesen, die Vlad aufgrund des Leichenfotos als die zweite Leiche identifizieren konnte. Aber Vlad wusste weder, wie die Frau mit bürgerlichem Namen hieß, noch konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, in welcher Beziehung die beiden genau gestanden hatten. Er entließ John mit dem Hinweis auf eine Freundin der beiden, Iona, die er an der Bar im ersten Stock vermutete.

John fand Sherlock genau da, wo er ihn verlassen hatte. Er trug immer noch den Mantel und starrte in die Menge. John konnte nicht sagen, ob er jemanden beobachtete, sich in seinen Gedankenpalast zurückgezogen hatte oder schlicht und einfach von einer Grippe außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Verdammt, Sherlock verhielt sich in letzter Zeit so sonderbar, dass er ihn überhaupt nicht mehr einschätzen konnte. Sobald der Fall gelöst war, musste er der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

John trat zu Sherlock, packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn zur Treppe. Dort war es kaum ruhiger und John setzte Sherlock schreiend darüber ins Bild, was er erfahren hatte, während er sie zur Bar führte.

oOo

In der Bar empfing sie etwas weniger intensive Musik und angenehmes Gemurmel. Die Leute saßen am langen Tresen oder in Grüppchen um kleine Tische. John sah sich kurz um und steuerte dann zielstrebig auf einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke zu. Sherlock folgte ihm und war nur mäßig erfreut, dass die Luft hier viel besser war als unten. Schon konnte er John wieder riechen. Haltsuchend tastete er nach seinem mentholgetränkten Tuch, ein Rettungsanker in seiner Tasche.

"Sorry!", sprach John schließlich eine junge Frau mit karminrotem Haar, schmerzhaft aussehenden Piercings und schwarzen Lippen an, wobei nur die Haarfarbe sie hier von der Menge abhob. "Wir suchen Iona. Sie könnten auf Vlads Beschreibung passen."

Die Frau musterte John misstrauisch und nickte vorsichtig, als er den Lokalbesitzer erwähnte.

"Sie kannten Alexander Whitemoon und seine Schwester", kam Sherlock direkt zur Sache. Nicht nur Iona war überrascht, als Sherlock offenbarte, dass die beiden Opfer miteinander verwandt waren, und Sherlock konnte eine gewisse Befriedigung, dass er John mit seinen Deduktionen immer noch überraschen konnte, nicht leugnen.

"Woher wissen Sie, dass die beiden Geschwister waren? Ich habe Jenny, äh, Maarit hoch und heilig versprechen müssen, dass dies zwischen uns bleibt."

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn die beiden nicht wollten, dass die Welt davon erfährt, hätten sie andere Namen wählen müssen. Gjon und Maarit sind ganz offensichtlich nicht typische Vampirnamen. Gjon ist eine albanische Variante von Johannes, Maarit eine finnische Variante von Margaret, zu deutsch auch bekannt als Hänsel und Gretel, das Geschwisterpaar, das von seinen kaltherzigen Eltern im Wald ausgesetzt und sich selber überlassen wird und ohne gegenseitige Unterstützung keine Chance hat, der bösen Hexe zu entkommen. Das Happy End ist außerdem nur der Textsorte geschuldet. Historischer Hintergrund ist der Dreißigjährige Krieg und das Tabu des Kannibalismus, die Hexe Sinnbild der Eltern, die in der Not ihre Kinder töten und verspeisen."

"Sie sind Sherlock Holmes und John Watson!", rief Iona aus, als hätte sie den ziemlich verstörenden Teil des Kindskannibalismus nicht gehört. "Verdammt, Sie untersuchen den Mord an Gjon und Maarit. Ja? Bitte, sagen Sie, dass Sie den Fall untersuchen!" John nickte. Iona machte eilig Platz am Tisch und deutete ihnen an, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

"Wissen Sie, Gjon war ein großer Fan von Ihnen. Er hat Ihren Blog gelesen und Zeitungsartikel gesammelt und nicht aufgehört, von Ihren - wie heißt das noch mal - so was wie detektivischen, nein, deduzierenden Fähigkeiten zu schwärmen. Er war ganz versessen."

"Alexander, ich meine Gjon, war scheinbar bei allem, was ihn interessierte, mit voller Leidenschaft dabei. Wissen Sie, dass er ein sehr talentierter Maler war?", fragte John Iona.

"Maarit hat immer wieder von seinen unglaublichen, intensiven Bildern geschwärmt. Ich habe selber leider nie eines gesehen", antwortete sie.

"Woher wissen Sie, dass Maarit das zweite Opfer ist?", unterbrach Sherlock die beiden und John war es offensichtlich etwas peinlich, dass er sich das nicht selber auch gefragt hatte, schließlich hatte er selber diese Tatsache gerade erst herausgefunden und die Polizei wusste definitiv noch gar nichts davon.

"Ich..." Iona stockte. "Die Beiden waren unzertrennlich. Falls stimmt, was in der Zeitung stand, habe ich beide am Abend vor Gjons Tod zum letzten Mal gesehen. Wir waren alle hier. Und seither kann ich auch Maarit nicht mehr erreichen. Sie ist nicht in ihrer Wohnung, niemand hat sie gesehen, niemand hat von ihr gehört, sie geht nicht ans Telefon. Das lässt nur einen Schluss zu."

"Wie nah standen Sie und Maarit sich?", fragte John.

"Ich habe Maarit beim arbeiten kennengelernt. Da nannte sie sich noch Jenny. Jenny Roberts. Wir saßen in der gleichen Scheiße, und zwar fast wörtlich. Wir haben öffentlichen Toiletten geputzt und haben uns über unserem täglichen Elend verbrüdert. Oder verschwestert. Wie auch immer." Iona hob ihre Bierflasche an den Mund und trank einen großen Schluck.

"Jenny war sehr verschlossen. Nach und nach habe ich aus ihr herausbekommen, dass sie im Kinderheim gelebt hatte, seit sie neun war. Ihre Mutter hatte sich auf einen schleimigen reichen Typen eingelassen, der ihr das blaue vom Himmel versprach und sie sitzen ließ, sobald er von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Mit schlechtbezahlten Jobs hatte sie sich und ihre Tochter über Wasser gehalten. Aber nicht die Armut, sondern die Schmach und Schande, die Beleidigungen und Ausgrenzungen im kleinen Dorf hatten das Leben der Beiden zur Hölle gemacht. Die Mutter war finanziell und emotional am Rande, und als der Krebs zuschlug, hatte sie schlicht keine Kraft mehr, dagegen zu kämpfen." Iona spielte mit der Bierflasche, drehte sie zwei Mal im Kreis, dann erzählte sie weiter.

"Auch im Heim wurde es nicht besser. Das Heim war im Nachbarsdorf, alle kannten Jennys Geschichte. Die Hänseleien wurden zu Mobbing, und die Betreuerinnen waren alle von der alten Schule. Prügel statt Liebe. Mit fünfzehn ist sie abgehauen und in die Stadt gekommen."

Iona stürzte den Rest der Flasche in einem Zug runter und erklärte, dass sie noch ein Bier brauchte. Sie bot John und Sherlock an, ihnen auch was zu bringen. John lehnte dankend ab. Sherlock schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf. Sie saßen nun schon eine Weile gemeinsam am Tisch, und Johns verlockender Duft umnebelte langsam aber stetig seine Sinne. Er presste die Handflächen gegeneinander und presste die Fingerspitzen gegen den Mund, etwas höher als üblich, so dass er seine Hand riechen konnte, mit der er das Mentholtuch geknetet hatte, seit sie in der Bar waren.

Der scharfe Geruch dünnte den Nebel in seinem Hirn zum Glück etwas aus, sonst wäre ihm vermutlich entgangen, dass Iona hier ihre Getränke umsonst bekam. Sie kehrte mit einer vollen Flasche zurück und setzte sich wieder.

"Jenny war einsam, kannte niemanden. Sie war immer so niedergeschlagen. Alles an ihr war irgendwie so dunkel, so schwer. Ich weiß gar nicht so recht... Vielleicht hab ich deshalb vorgeschlagen, wir könnten uns mal unters Vampirvolk mischen. Wegen der finsteren Atmosphäre. Zumindest habe ich mir das so vorgestellt." Iona setzte ein weiteres Mal an und kippte die halbe Flasche in einem Zug.

"Und dann war's irgendwie ganz anders." Sie deutete mit der Hand in den Raum. Die Geste schloss die safte Musik, die lachenden Menschen, das warme Kerzenlicht mit ein. "Überwältigt vom Lärm unten landeten wir schnell hier oben. Es hatte etwas mehr Leute als heute, und so lernten wir Alex kennen, als er sich an unserem Tisch noch einen der wenigen freien Plätze ergatterte. Er wartete auf seine Freunde, und..." Iona stockte wieder, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Irgendwie strahlte er das Gleiche aus wie Jenny. Diese Schwermut, diese Zerrissenheit. Sie waren..." Iona runzelte die Stirn.

"Sie waren seelenverwandt. Krabumm. Ich habe Jenny nie so offen erlebt wie mit Alex. Sie haben den ganzen Abend geredet, als hätten sie sich schon immer gekannt. Und das war's dann. Von da an waren die beiden unzertrennlich. Natürlich hab ich zuerst gedacht, da hätte sich das perfekte Paar gefunden, obwohl er einige Jahre älter war als sie. Aber Jenny wehrte ab, beharrte darauf, dass er für sie wie ein Bruder wäre. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war's nicht mal wirklich eine Überraschung, als sich herausstellte, dass sie in der Tat Geschwister sind. Waren."

"Wie haben Jenny und Alexander denn herausgefunden, dass sie den gleichen Vater haben?", fragte John.

"Jennys Mutter hatte ihr einen Brief hinterlassen. Jenny hatte ihrer Mutter auf dem Totenbett hoch und heilig geschworen, dass sie den Brief nicht vor dem achtzehnten Geburtstag öffnen würde. Vor knapp einem Jahr war es dann so weit. Jennys Mutter hatte geschrieben, dass sie jetzt ihrer erwachsenen Tochter erzählen wollte, was sie ihrem kleinen Mädchen nicht hatte sagen können. Wer ihr Vater war. Und was genau passiert war."

Sherlock gab auf, heimlich an seiner Hand zu schnüffeln, und holte geschlagen das Mentholtuch aus der Tasche. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie übel und manipulativ Whitemoon Jennys Mutter in eine Beziehung gelockt und ausgebeutet hatte. Er hatte das Persönlichkeitsprofil von Whitemoon längst gezeichnet und brauchte keine weiteren Belege, um seine Hypothese zu bestätigen.

"Ich habe den Brief gelesen und konnte es kaum glauben. Aber Alex sagte, dass der Kerl wirklich so tickt", sagte Iona und stürzte den Rest des Bieres hinunter. John schaute Iona mitfühlend an.

"Wenigstens war der Bruder, den Jenny durch einen unwahrscheinlichen Zufall gefunden hat, ein anständiger Kerl und ein guter Freund", versuchte John Iona etwas trösten. Sherlock verdrehte im Geiste die Augen. Und Iona bestätigte auch prompt das Offensichtliche.

"Ein anständiger Kerl war er auf jeden Fall, und ein treuer Freund sowieso. Aber ob er gut für Jenny war? Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, die Beiden haben sich gegenseitig noch weiter hinunter gezogen. Sie hatten beide als Kinder unvorstellbar gelitten, verstanden sich wortlos. Das hat sie zusammengebracht, noch lange bevor sie die Wahrheit entdeckten. Und gemeinsam hatten sie irgendwie gar keine Chance, aus diesem ewigen Tief auszubrechen." John nickte verständnisvoll.

"Sie haben sich von uns anderen immer mehr zurückgezogen. Haben sich neue Namen zugelegt. Wurden zu Gjon und Maarit. Jetzt weiß ich ja auch weshalb. Sie beharrten darauf, dass wir nur noch die neuen Namen brauchen."

Sherlock Konzentration war dahin, er blendete die Frau aus und überließ die Rolle des aufmerksamen Zuhörers endgültig John. Sein Puls hämmerte, seine Fangzähne drückten. In diesem Zustand würde er die lange Rückreise im Taxi nicht meistern, ohne über John herzufallen.

Da blieb sein Blick am Fremden von vorher hängen. Er war ihm offensichtlich gefolgt, hatte sich an der Bar niedergelassen und beobachtete Sherlock wohl schon seit einer Weile. Er hielt Sherlocks grimmigem Blick stand, ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

"Ehrlich, John, vielleicht war der Tod für die beiden sogar so etwas wie eine Erlösung!" Ionas Fazit ließ Sherlock aufhorchen. Scharf sah er sie an. War es möglich, dass Iona bei der Erlösung nachgeholfen hatte? Sherlock überlegte. Er versuchte es zumindest. Aber die Gedanken ließen sich nicht fassen. Er war zu abgelenkt, die wachsende Gier zu stark.

Sherlock verbarg seine Fangzähne, die sich schon deutlich abzeichneten, hinter dem Mentholtuch und informierte John etwas nuschelnd, dass er nicht auf ihn warten sollte. Er ignorierte Johns irritierte Rückfrage und stand auf. Er deutete dem Fremden mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfnicken mitzukommen, dann eilte er die Treppe hinunter.

oOo

John blickte Sherlock entgeistert nach, als er - wieder einmal - mit wehendem Mantel davonstob, ohne sich zu erklären. Dann entdeckte er, dass der Kerl, der schon seit geraumer Zeit alleine an der Bar herumlungerte, Sherlock auf dem Fuße folgte. John wollte aufstehen und den Männern nacheilen, aber Iona hielt ihn zurück.

"Ich würde da lieber nicht stören. Das könnte für alle Beteiligten etwas, äh, peinlich werden."

John sah Iona viel zu lange verständnislos an, bis ihm endlich der Groschen fiel. "Nein, Sherlock interessiert sich nicht..."

"Oh, glauben Sie mir, das tut er", fiel ihm Iona ins Wort. "Richard ist hier Stammgast. Er weiß, wie der Hase läuft. Und ich bin sicher, Sherlock ebenso."

"Nein, wirklich nicht! Sie kennen Sherlock nicht!", beharrte John. Trotzdem blieb er bei Iona sitzen.

oOo

Wie erwartet folgte der Fremde Sherlock ohne zögern, als er in den Keller hinunterstieg und auf eine unscheinbare Türe zuhielt. Sherlock blieb an der Türe stehen und klopfte das geheime Zeichen. Der Fremde trat nah genug an Sherlock heran, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Sein Geruch stieg Sherlock in die Nase. Der Mann roch falsch. Nicht wie John.

Aber sein Geruch versprach Sex und Blut. Sherlocks übersensibler Körper schien das zu genügen. Er war hart und bereit.

"Ich habe mich dir nicht zu erkennen gegeben", raunte der Mann, während sie auf Einlass warteten.

"Ich habe mich dir auch nicht zu erkennen gegeben", antwortete Sherlock, und seine Fangzähne blitzten im dämmrigen Licht.

"Ich hätte mich auch mit einem gewöhnlichen One-Night-Stand zufrieden gegeben." Der Fremde grinste anzüglich. Aber Sherlock konnte riechen, wie die Lusthormone des Mannes beim Anblick seiner Vampirattribute in die Höhe schossen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Sherlock grüßte die Frau, die ihnen aufmachte, mit einem Nicken. Sie war eine Bekannte von Mycroft und bekleidete eine fast ebenso hohe Stellung in der Gilde. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sein Bruder von seinem Besuch hier erfuhr. Aber im Moment kümmerte das Sherlock herzlich wenig.

Er trat zielstrebig in den Raum und hielt Ausschau nach einem freien Séparée. Im Grunde folgte die Einrichtung hier dem gleichen Thema wie im übrigen Lokal. Roter Samt, Kerzenlicht, dunkle Möbel. Doch die Kerzen hier waren echt, und die Sessel hier waren groß, einladend, und aus strapazierfähigem Leder, das Tag für Tag sorgfältig gereinigt und gepflegt wurde. Geschickt platzierte Raumteiler und Vorhänge sorgten für etwas Privatsphäre, zumindest optisch.

Sherlock packte den Fremden am Handgelenk und führte ihn zum abgeschiedensten Platz. Dort ließ er sich auf den Sessel fallen und zog den Mann rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Der Mann fackelte nicht lange, presste seinen Mund auf Sherlocks, ertastete mit der Zunge vorsichtig Sherlocks Fangzähne. Gleichzeitig rieb er seinen steifen Penis an Sherlock. Sherlock drehte den Kopf weg, wich dem Kuss aus, verbarg sein Gesicht am Hals des Fremden. Er schloss die Augen, durchbrach mit den Zähnen die Haut. Nur ein kleiner Kratzer, der schnell heilen würde. Er leckte das Blut auf. Der Geschmack vertrieb den Geruch des Speichels. Besser. Er war so durstig. So ausgehungert.

Er packte mit beiden Händen die Hüften des Mannes auf seinem Schoß, schob ihn ein bisschen, gab den Rhythmus vor, mit dem sie sich aneinander rieben. Der Mann stöhnte, drängte mit seiner Hand zwischen die beiden Körper. Er zog ungeduldig an Sherlocks Hemd, öffnete seine Hose, dann die eigene. Er griff in Sherlocks Unterhose, nahm seinen Penis in die Hand. Sherlock stöhnte. Es war so lange her, seit er eine andere Hand gefühlt hatte. Er hinterließ einen weiteren blutigen Kratzer am Hals des Fremden. Leckte mehr Blut. Der Mann stöhnte, biss Sherlock in den Hals, saugte. Stumpfe Zähne, nur ein Knutschfleck. Wäre er von John gewesen, Sherlock hätte ihn stolz zur Schau getragen.

Sherlock verdrängte den Gedanken an John, fokussierte auf die Hand, die seinen Penis rieb, die warme Brust an seiner Brust, den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, den Blutgeschmack in seinem Mund.

Die Hand an seinem Penis zu groß, die Brust an seiner Brust zu hart, der Atem auf seiner Haut zu sauer, der Geschmack des Blutes zu bitter.

Die Hand an seinem Penis geschickt, die Brust an seiner Brust menschlich, der Atem auf seiner Haut heiß, das Blut in seinem Mund echt.

Der Fremde nestelte an seiner eigenen Hose, drückte sein befreites Glied an Sherlocks, umfasste sie beide, wimmerte ungeduldig. Sherlock knurrte und biss zu. Er umschloss mit den Lippen die Wunde und trank. Fühlte das Blut seine Kehle hinunterrinnen. Schmeckte die Endorphine, die der Spender ausschüttete. Lauschte dem lustvollen Gemurmel des Mannes.

Langsam verebbte der Blutstrom, gestoppt von der heilenden Kraft seines Speichels. Sherlock leckte die letzten Tropfen auf. Die Bewegungen des Mannes beschleunigten sich. Sein Griff wurde fester, sein Gemurmel ging in Stöhnen über.

Der Fremde tönte falsch. Zu tief. Zu heiser. Zu hemmungslos. John tönte nicht so. Zumindest nicht in Sherlocks Kopf.

Noch ein paar Stöße in die Hand, dann kam der Mann. Als er fühlte, dass Sherlock erschlaffte, ließ er sie beide los und rutschte seufzend von Sherlocks Schoß. Er griff nach der Kleenex-Box auf dem Beistelltisch und reichte auch Sherlock ein paar Tücher. Schweigend säuberten sie das Gröbste und brachten ihre Kleider in Ordnung.

Dann drückte der Mann Sherlocks Knie und stand auf.

"Sag es ihm!", sagte er und ging.

...oOo...


	5. fünf

...oOo...

Als Sherlock erwachte, fühlte er sich etwas besser als die letzten Tage. Immerhin war er halbwegs satt. Der Nebel in seinem Kopf hatte sich etwas gelichtet, die Gedanken flossen klarer. Er hörte John im Wohnzimmer herumgehen und vor sich hin brummen. Offensichtlich suchte er seinen Laptop. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte (auf dem Kühlschrank - Sherlock mochte da seine Hände mit im Spiel gehabt haben), wurde es ruhig. Sherlock badete förmlich in der häuslichen Atmosphäre. Johns Geruch, eine herbe Note von Schwarztee und Eiche, hatte sich über die Zeit in der Wohnung ausgebreitet und hüllte Sherlock wie eine warme, schützende Decke ein, vertraut und heimelig.

Sherlock fragte sich, ob es vielleicht doch eine Lösung gab, John an seiner Seite zu behalten. Vielleicht, wenn er regelmäßig trinken würde. Echtes Blut statt Supplemente. Zwar graute ihm davor, sich dauerhaft mit einem Spender, oder gar mehreren, herumschlagen zu müssen. Und die Begegnung letzte Nacht hatte glasklar gezeigt, dass das Erlebnis nicht angenehm war. Der Spender hatte falsch gerochen, war ihm gegen den Strich gegangen. Sobald er getrunken hatte, war seine sexuelle Lust erloschen. So würde es für ihn mit allen sein, die nicht John waren.

Er müsste einen Weg finden, den Spender trotzdem sexuell zu befriedigen. Denn das war der Gewinn, den der Spender aus einem solchen Arrangement zog. Oder konnte er jemanden finden, der mit einer anderen Abgeltung zufriedenzustellen wäre? Es wäre nicht einfach, eine solch ungewöhnliche Vereinbarung zu treffen. Aber John wäre es wert.

Sherlocks Überlegungen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als John im Wohnzimmer seinen Namen brüllte und aus dem Sessel sprang. Gleichzeitig klingelte Sherlocks Handy.

"Sherlock! Verdammt! Sherlock schau dir das an!" John stieß in der Eile gegen den Küchentisch, dann knallte die Türe im Durchgang gegen die Wand, schließlich hämmerte es gegen seine Schlafzimmertüre.

"Ja, ja, ich komme", rief Sherlock und ignorierte vorerst den Anruf. Hastig warf er den Morgenmantel über und öffnete die Tür. John streckte ihm den Laptop mit einem News-Artikel entgegen.

_Whitemoon-Mord: Zweites Opfer uneheliche Tochter des Lords_

Schon das Aufmacherbild machte klar, dass hier Insider-Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen waren. Das Foto zeigte den Tatort, noch bevor Sherlock und John dort eingetroffen waren. Sherlock griff nach dem Laptop und scrollte schnell durch den Artikel. Er enthüllte sowohl den vollen Namen des weiblichen Opfers als auch die Vaterschaft des Lords und die schändliche Art, mit der er Geliebte und Tochter behandelt hatte.

"Beim Yard gibt's ein Leck", sagte John. "Das gibt einen Riesenskandal. Greg wird toben. Es könnte sogar jemand aus seinem Team sein. Eigentlich muss es jemand von seinem Team sein. Greg hat ja selber gerade erst erfahren, wer die Frau ist. So schnell verbreiten sich Informationen im Yard nicht. Behörde und so." Wieder klingelte das Telefon. Keiner der Männer reagierte darauf.

"Du hast Lestrade gestern Nacht noch informiert", sagte Sherlock.

"Nun, du warst anderweitig beschäftigt." John klang beleidigt, obwohl er augenscheinlich versuchte, sich gleichgültig zu geben.

Sherlock verstand durchaus, wieso John ihm seinen gestrigen Abgang übelnahm. Aber er hatte es zu Johns Besten getan, er konnte es nicht ändern und er würde es nicht ändern, wenn er es könnte. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Aber einen Fall zu lösen.

"Das Leck ist nicht beim Yard", widersprach Sherlock Johns fehlgeleiteter Annahme.

John runzelte die Stirn. "Du meinst Iona? Sie kannte die Opfer und die ganze verdammte Tragödie. Aber woher hätte sie das Tatortbild haben können?"

"John, das ist ganz offensichtlich kein Tatortfoto der Polizei. Schau dir das Bild an. Die Perspektive ist völlig falsch für ein Tatortfoto. Der Fokus müsste dazu dienen, den Tatort möglichst informativ und detailgetreu abzubilden." John griff nach dem Laptop und betrachtete das Bild genauer.

"Das Bild ist nach ästhetischen Gesichtspunkten komponiert. Die Blickführung. Das professionelle Spiel mit Schärfentiefe. Der weiß-rote Farbkontrast. Das Bild bestätigt meine Vermutung, dass die Pfähl-Szene bis ins letzte Detail durchdacht war. Das Foto hält nicht nur ein Kunstwerk fest, es stellt an sich selber den Anspruch, ein Kunstwerk zu sein."

John betrachtete das Bild noch einmal. "Könnte Richard in den Fall verwickelt sein?", fragte er dann.

"Richard?" Sherlock sagte der Name nichts.

"Richard", bestätigte John. "Der Kerl, mit dem du gestern Nacht verschwunden bist."

"Ah. Nein, der hat mit dem Fall nichts zu tun."

"Dann war das eine private Sache, ihr beiden?", fragte John.

"Offensichtlich."

"Und du weißt nicht, wie der Mann heißt?" Sherlock hörte den Vorwurf laut und deutlich.

"Das war beim besten Willen nicht wichtig."

John biss die Zähne zusammen. Sherlock hatte offenkundig eines von Johns Moralgeboten verletzt. Natürlich schlief John nicht mit einer Frau, ohne ihren Namen zu kennen. Er führte seine Frauen schick aus, hörte ihrem langweiligen Geschwätz zu, legte sie flach und vergaß dann, sie anzurufen. Sherlock war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das bei näherer Betrachtung auch nach Johns moralischem Kompass nicht besser war als sein eigenes Verhalten.

"Er war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er hat punktuell meine Bedürfnisse befriedigt. Und ich seine", antwortete Sherlock kühl. Es war ein fairer Handel gewesen. Keiner war verletzt worden. Beide hatten etwas gewonnen. Auch wenn der Erfüllungsgrad nicht ganz den Erwartungen entsprach.

"Immerhin ist jetzt klar, dass auch du Bedürfnisse hast", knurrte John wütend.

Weshalb war John wütend?

John lachte grimmig. "Nur die Arbeit zählt. Nur der Verstand zählt, der Körper ist nichts als Transport. Gefühle eine Verschwendung. So viel Getue. Und am Ende bist auch du nichts als menschlich."

Sherlock lachte hart auf. "Menschlich! John, lass dir versichern, ich bin noch viel weniger menschlich, als du je angenommen hast!"

John starrte Sherlock wütend an. Er rang mit sich. Sherlock konnte sehen, wie sich die Worte hinter Johns Lippen stauten. Sherlock drehte sich weg und trat ans Fenster, den Rücken zu John. Aber anders als früher konnte er John nicht einfach ausblenden. Er fühlte Johns Ärger. Ein Hauch, der ihm kalt den Rücken hinaufkroch. Seine Brust einengte. Seine Nackenhaare stellte. Er fühlte, wie Johns Blick sich in seinen Rücken bohrte.

Endlich entschied sich John vom Thema abzulassen und ging in die Küche. Sherlock hörte das Klappern des Teekochers, den Wasserhahn, die Schranktüre, konnte jedes der Geräusche voraussagen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam John mit zwei Tassen kräftigem Assamtee zurück. Er trat zu Sherlock und reichte ihm eine Tasse, perfekt gesüßt. Sherlock liebte diesen Tee. Er roch nach John. Er schmeckte nach einem Waffenstillstand. Sherlock blies und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck.

"Meinst du, Iona hat etwas mit dem Mord zu tun?", fragte John, nachdem er sich in seinem Sessel eingerichtet und selber einen Schluck genommen hatte.

Eine berechtigte Frage. Hätte er auch nur eine Sekunde Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, seit er aufgewacht und etwas klarer bei Verstand war, hätte er vielleicht schon eine begründete Hypothese aufgestellt. Er überlegte.

"Oh! Ooooh!", rief Sherlock, als der Groschen endlich fiel. Wie hatte er das übersehen können?

"Sherlock?", fragte John. Und dann etwas ungeduldiger: " _Sherlock??_ "

Sherlock ignorierte John und griff nach dem Handy. Schnell tippte er seine Anweisungen für Lestrade. Sie waren expliziter als gewöhnlich. Dinge wurden heikel, wenn Eingeweihte durch die weltliche Rechtsmühle gedreht wurden.

Im Allgemeinen hielten sich die Eingeweihten auch unter dem Druck des Rechtsapparates an den Kodex und die Gilde hielt sich zurück. Doch in besonderen Fällen, wenn Angeklagte nichts mehr zu verlieren hatten, liefen die Dinge manchmal aus dem Ruder. Erst vor ein paar Jahren hatte ein Serienmörder ausgepackt, wohlwissend, dass er damit gewissermaßen Selbstmord beging. Mycroft hatte das Chaos aufgeräumt. Der Mörder verschwand von der Bildfläche, und keiner weinte ihm eine Träne nach. Unschön war dagegen, dass die Gilde mehrere Beamte, die an dem Fall beteiligt gewesen waren, dem Kodex unterwerfen musste. Während einige von ihnen den Vorfall ziemlich erfolgreich aus dem Bewusstsein verdrängten, lastete das Wissen anderen bleischwer auf der Brust und plagte sie ein Leben lang.

Sherlock schätzte das Risiko einer ähnlichen Entwicklung im Fall des Geschwistermordes als nicht unbeachtlich ein. Und so wenig er sich wünschte, dass Lestrade und seinem Team eine solche Bürde aufgeladen wurde, so schrieb er die Gefahr doch als - wenn auch für die Beamten unbekanntes - Berufsrisiko ab. Doch John würde er keinesfalls diesem Risiko aussetzen.

"Verdammt, Sherlock, echt jetzt? Das Spiel wird langsam alt!", beschwerte sich John lauthals und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

"Das Spiel?", fragte Sherlock irritiert.

"Ich, der allwissende Detektiv, habe den Fall gelöst. Ihr, das dumme Fußvolk, wartet solange, bis ich den Mörder mit größtmöglichem Tadaa entlarven kann."

"Ich habe Lestrade angewiesen, zwei Verdächtige ins Yard zu bringen. Eine ordentliche..." Sherlock betonte das Wort ordentlich. "... Befragung wird aufdecken, ob der Verdacht begründet war. Die Situation entbehrt jeder Theatralik. Ich kann dir versichern, du wirst nichts verpassen, wenn du heute ganz normal arbeiten gehst."

John sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Sherlock wich dem Blick nicht aus.

"Und du schreibst mir eine kurze, überhaupt nicht theatralische Textnachricht, sobald Greg..." John betonte den Namen des Beamten. "... den Fall gelöst hat?"

"Und ich werde dir eine Nachricht schicken, sobald der Fall gelöst ist", bestätigte Sherlock und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

"Und du wirst nicht, kaum dass ich die Wohnung verlassen habe, zu eigenmächtigen, erfahrungsgemäß nicht ungefährlichen Ermittlungen aufbrechen, bei denen du mich wegen einem völlig unangemessenen Beschützerinstinkt nicht dabei haben willst?", fragte John, immer noch mit schmalen Augen.

"Und ich werde nicht zu eigenmächtigen Ermittlungen, wie gefährlich auch immer du diese einschätzen würdest, aufbrechen." Sherlock gab sich keine Mühe, seine wachsende Belustigung zu verstecken. John kannte ihn gut. Sherlock genoss das Gefühl der Wärme, welches das Wortgeplänkel in ihm auslöste.

John hielt seinen Blick noch für einige Sekunden fest, dann seufzte er und stand auf. "Ich sollte mich in der Tat auf der Arbeit blicken lassen, wenn ich es mir nicht endgültig mit meinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen verspielen will." Sherlock nickte erleichtert und ging in die Küche, um seine Forschungen voranzutreiben, bis Lestrade ihn rief.

oOo

Sherlock beobachtete die Probe durch das Mikroskop und griff blind nach einer Monovette. Als er keine zu fassen bekam, schüttelte er die Schachtel und stellte fest, dass sie leer war. Er fluchte. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch. Seit zwei Stunden arbeitete er. Eine Stunde und vierundfünfzig Minuten davon hatte er hartnäckig versucht, das Kribbeln zwischen seinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Inzwischen war es zu einem Summen angewachsen, das am Gaumen widerhallte, und ohne Monovetten konnte er sich nicht weiter mit seinem Experiment ablenken. Es würde noch mindestens zwei weitere Stunden dauern, bis Lestrade ihn ins Yard bestellte. Er fluchte noch mal und pfefferte die leere Monovettenschachtel durch die Küche. Es half nichts.

Er stand auf, räumte alles Nötige in den Kühlschrank und griff dann nach der Geige. Er stellte sich ans Fenster und spielte einige Takte Brahms, einige Takte Mendelssohn, einige Takte Wagner und fiel dann in eine selbstkomponierte Melodie, die er im Geiste Karmesin nannte. Er versuchte, einen neuen Titel zu finden, seit ihm klar geworden war, dass das Stück nichts anderes als eine sehnsüchtige Liebeserklärung an John war. Bis jetzt erfolglos.

Offensichtlich reichten ein paar Takte Musik, die ihn an John erinnerten, um seine Schwellkörper aus dem Halbschlaf zu rütteln und in volle Fahrt zu bringen. Er fluchte und verfluchte sich dafür, wie oft er neuerdings fluchte. Dann ergab er sich widerwillig seinem Schicksal. Er beschloss, das Problem in der Dusche anzupacken. Er schlüpfte aus den Kleidern und ließ auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer Stück für Stück zu Boden fallen. Er wusste, wie lächerlich dieses Stückchen Rebellion gegen Johns Ordnungssinn war, schließlich würde er alles wieder angezogen haben, bis John heimkam. Trotzdem tat diese kindische Trotzhandlung gut. Es gab sonst wenig genug, das noch komplett unter seiner Kontrolle war.

Er setzte noch einen drauf und ließ auch gleich die Badezimmertür offenstehen. Allem Trotz zum Trotz traute er seinem deduktiven Verstand: John war in der Praxis und würde ihn nicht beim Onanieren überraschen. Mrs Hudson war bei Mr Chatterjee, und im zwölfeinhalb Prozent wahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie früher als erwartet zurückkehren und Sherlock suchen würde, wäre sie die letzte, die sich über einen nackten Hintern und etwas Stöhnen entsetzen würde. Alle andern kümmerten ihn sowieso nicht. Wäre er nicht zu faul gewesen, nachher die Fliesen zu putzen, hätte er vermutlich nicht einmal die Duschkabine geschlossen.

Er dankte im Geiste dem Spengler, der ihm eine starke Brause eingebaut hatte (nachdem seine Frau mit einem Berufskollegen durchgebrannt war, dessen Geschäft wesentlich besser lief als seines, hatte er sich zum Ziel gesetzt, seinen Konkurrenten mit Eins-A-Qualtitätsarbeit zu übertrumpfen) und ließ das heiße Wasser auf seine Schultern prasseln, seinen Kopf auf den linken Arm gelegt, den er an die kalte Fliesenwand lehnte. Mit der rechten Hand fasste er zwischen die Beine und rollte seine Hoden auf der Handfläche hin und her. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Die Muskeln, die seine Fangzähne steuerten, begannen zu zucken. Er rollte seine Hoden vorsichtig im Kreis und begann gleichzeitig, mit dem mittleren Finger den Damm zu massieren. Er wimmerte und schloss die Augen. _Johns kräftige Hand_. _Kompetent und präzise_. _Schwielig und warm_. Sherlock ließ sich in die Fantasie fallen. Sowieso sinnlos, sich zu wehren. _Geduldig und geschickt_. _Kreise, die seinen Unterleib zum Glühen brachten_.

Sein Unterarm streifte sein hartes Glied. _Sanfte Berührungen. John vor ihm kniend. Johns Zunge, die ihn zärtlich neckte_. Er ließ von seinen Hoden ab und widmete sich seinem Penis. _Johns Mund, feucht und warm_. Er packte etwas härter zu, ließ seinen Daumennagel vorsichtig über die Eichel kratzen. _Gerade genug Biss_. Er ließ sich Zeit, fühlte dem Feuer nach, das sich allmählich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. _Seine Hand in Johns dichtem Haar. Johns Seufzer, als er sanft daran zog. Johns Schnurren, als er seine Hand weiter gleiten ließ, über den wohlgeformten Schädel, mit dem Daumen sanft dem Ohr entlang, mit der Handfläche den Hals hinunter. Nur ein leichter Zug, eine feine Andeutung, und John erhob sich, schob sich zwischen Sherlock und die kalten Fliesen, schmiegte sich an ihn, zwischen Sherlocks gespreizte Beine, Glied an Glied, Brust an Brust, den Kopf geneigt, den Hals einladend bloßgelegt_. Sherlocks Gaumen pochte, Speichel flutete seinen Mund. Er presste seine Zunge an das Palatum, versuchte den Druck zu mimen, wenn seine Zähne sich in Fleisch gruben. Es reichte nicht. Er rieb härter. Das Sehen immer stärker, die Flammen immer heißer. Er brauchte mehr. Er brauchte. Er brauchte. Er brauchte.

Feuer. Druck. Eruption.

Kupfer. Salz. Chinin.

Sherlock keuchte und sank auf die Knie. Das Wasser trommelte auf seinen Kopf, seine Schultern, rann seinen Körper entlang. Sperma und Blut mischten sich mit dem klaren Nass und sickerten schließlich in den Abfluss. Er könnte die Bisswunde am Unterarm ablecken. Sein Speichel würde die Blutung schnell stoppen.

Er tat es nicht.

Nach einer Weile stoppte die Blutung auch so. Sherlock erhob sich, trocknete sich, las Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück vom Boden auf, bis er fast vollständig angezogen im Wohnzimmer stand. Nur das weiße Hemd hielt er in den Händen. Er musste sich ein dunkleres holen. Er war nicht erpicht darauf, Blutflecken auf dem Ärmel zu erklären, sollte die Wunde plötzlich nachbluten.

oOo

Sherlock trat in Lestrades Büro ohne zu klopfen. Lestrade sah auf, bat ihn um einen Moment und griff zum Smartphone.

"Sagen Sie ihm, er soll Monovetten aus der Praxis mitbringen," befahl Sherlock. So schnell würde er seinen Versuch nicht aufgeben.

"Was?", fragte Lestrade verwirrt.

"John macht sich Sorgen, dass ich ohne ihn zu gefährlichen Abenteuern losziehe. Er traut mir nicht. Sie haben ihm versprochen, ihm Bescheid zu geben, sobald ich da bin. Sagen Sie ihm, ich brauche Monovetten, er soll welche aus dem Praxisvorrat mit nach Hause bringen."

Lestrade verdrehte die Augen, aber tippte folgsam. Schließlich steckte er das Handy in die hintere Hosentasche.

"Kommen Sie mit, ich setze Sie auf dem Weg zum Verhörraum ins Bild. Außerdem holen wir uns unterwegs noch einen Kaffee. Ich ertrage den Kerl nicht auf nüchternen Magen."

Sherlock nickte, hängte seinen Mantel an den Haken neben Lestrades Tür und folgte dem DI ins Treppenhaus.

"Iona, die Angelstellte aus _Vlad's Haven_ , die mit den beiden Opfern befreundet war, heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Emma Peterson. Ich habe sie bereits befragt. Sie hat Ihre Behauptungen bestätigt."

"Behauptungen? Wirklich, Lestrade?", unterbrach ihn Sherlock. "Ich habe Ihnen ausführliche Erklärungen zur Methode der Deduktion geschickt. Tun Sie dem Staat und mir einen Gefallen und machen Sie sich schlau!"

Lestrade grinste ihn wortlos an. Sherlock runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Lestrade lachte. "Offensichtlich halten Sie mich nicht für völlig hoffnungslos, sonst würden Sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, mir etwas beibringen zu wollen." Sherlock sparte sich eine Antwort. Wo der Mann recht hatte, hatte er recht.

Sie stoppten einen Stock tiefer und holten sich in einem leeren Büro einen Espresso. "Inspektor Bayes hat eine eigene Maschine. Sie ist die einzige im Yard, die Kaffee macht, der den Namen verdient", erklärte Lestrade. Sie nahmen ihre Becher mit und Lestrade fuhr fort.

"Auf jeden Fall hat Emma Peterson Ihre 'Deduktionen' bestätigt." Sherlock hörte die Anführungszeichen, aber ignorierte sie. "Sie hat vor ein paar Monaten angefangen, im Lokal zu arbeiten. Seit einigen Wochen ist sie in einer intimen Beziehung mit William Brown, bekannt als Vlad, Besitzer und Namensgeber des Lokals, in dem die Opfer verkehrten."

Sherlock kannte natürlich Vlads bürgerlichen Namen. Vlad war ein Eingeweihter, der zahlreiche Kontakte pflegte und unter scharfer Beobachtung der Gilde stand. Ionas Name war Sherlock gleichgültig. Wichtiger als ihr Name war die Tatsache, dass sie trotz ihrer intimen Beziehung zu Vlad und zum Lokal nicht eingeweiht war.

"Peterson sagt, sie hatte immer weniger Kontakt zu den Opfern, da sich die beiden zunehmend von ihren Freunden zurückgezogen hatten. Gemäß ihrer Aussage hatten die Opfer keinen Kontakt zu Brown, der über zufällige Begegnungen im Lokal hinausging."

"Wo sie sich offensichtlich irrt", kommentierte Sherlock.

Lestrade nickte. "Was ihr aber nicht zur Last gelegt werden kann. Wir lassen sie gehen, sobald die Formalitäten erledigt sind, außer Sie haben Einwände". Er warf Sherlock einen fragenden Blick zu. Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Er hatte sie nur vorladen lassen, um ihre Unschuld amtlich bestätigen zu lassen.

Inzwischen hatten sie den Beobachtungsraum erreicht. Sherlock stellte sich vor den großformatigen Monitor und betrachtete den Klubbesitzer und seinen persönlichen Anwalt. Sie saßen Seite an Seite am Verhörtisch und warteten schweigend. Der gelackte Advokat kramte ziellos in seinen Unterlagen, während der kleine, drahtige Mann mit dem sauber gestutzten Bart und den stählernen Augen in die Kamera starrte, als könnte er durch sie hindurch den Betrachter sehen.

Lestrade leerte seinen Kaffee in einem Zug und ging. Einen Augenblick später betrat er den Verhörraum.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass mir dieser unfreiwillige Besuch hier wenigstens das Vergnügen bescheren würde, Sherlock wiederzusehen", sagte Vlad anstelle einer Begrüßung. "Leider hat er sich nicht die Zeit genommen, unsere ... Beziehung wieder aufzufrischen, als er neulich mein Lokal besuchte."

Sherlock biss die Zähne zusammen, als er die sprechende Pause vor dem Wort 'Beziehung' hörte. Verdammt, er hatte sich vertan. Nicht dass sein Versehen etwas am Ausgang des Falles änderte. Aber er hasste es trotzdem, dass er das Motiv nur zum Teil korrekt deduziert hatte.

Lestrade blieb professionell und ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob ihn Vlads Andeutung irritierte. "Mr Holmes ist kein Angestellter des Yards", erklärte er.

"Und trotzdem löst er Ihre Fälle. Die schwierigen Fälle. Die herausfordernden Fälle, die nur jemand von seinem Format zu lösen vermag." Vlad grinste selbstgefällig. "Wie habe ich mich gefreut, als ich von seiner Beteiligung am Fall Whitemoon hörte. Ich denke, ich verdiene es, von ihm befragt zu werden", forderte Vlad.

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen. Da war es. So nervig und irritierend wie vor all den Jahren, als Sherlock noch Spender gebraucht hatte. Vlads Verlangen, Sherlocks Beachtung zu erlangen. Der Himmel wusste, was ihn an Sherlock so faszinierte. Immer wieder hatte er den Kerl zurückgewiesen, als Spender abgelehnt. Er hatte geglaubt, ihn endlich vom Hals zu haben, als Mycroft ihn schließlich mit den Supplementen versorgen konnte. Und nun versuchte der verdammte Kerl, sich Sherlocks Anerkennung auf diese Art zu sichern, mit einem perfekt auf Sherlock zugeschnittenen Mord. Sherlock schauderte.

Lestrade blieb gelassen. "Mr Holmes hat keinerlei Berechtigung, diese Befragung durchzuführen. Er ist als unabhängiger Berater für unsere Behörde tätig. Deshalb erzählen Sie jetzt mir, weshalb sie Alexander Whitemoon und Jenny Roberts umgebracht haben."

"Ihre Frage impliziert, dass mein Mandant der Täter in besagtem Mordfall ist", schaltete sich nun Vlads Anwalt ein. "Ich verwehre mich gegen diese Fragestellung, bis ein solcher Sachverhalt eindeutig bewiesen ist."

"Auch ohne Geständnis ihres Mandanten haben wir genügend Beweise, um eine Verurteilung zu erwirken. Zwar dauert es noch ein bis zwei Tage, bis die Resultate eintreffen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, die DNA, die wir nicht nur an den Leichen, sondern auch am Tatort gefunden haben, wird sich eindeutig Mr Brown zuweisen lassen. Auf Wunsch ihres Mandanten können wir die Befragung natürlich bis dahin aufschieben." Fragend sah Lestrade Vlad an.

Vlad schüttelte den Kopf. "Außer Sie schaffen es, Sherlock eine Zulassung für die Befragung zu beschaffen, auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch!" Vlad grinste süffisant.

Lestrade ließ sich nicht provozieren. "Mr Holmes ist kein Mitarbeiter unserer Behörde und wird auf keinen Fall diese Befragung durchführen, Mr Brown", wiederholte sachlich.

"Aber er verfolgt diese Befragung im Beobachtungsraum und flüstert Ihnen die Fragen ins Ohr, richtig?". Vlad deutete an sein Ohr, um auf das kleine Gerät zu verweisen, das Lestrade im Ohr trug.

Lestrade griff zum Gerät und legte es auf den Tisch. "Nun erzählen Sie mir, weshalb sie Alexander Whitemoon und Jenny Robert als Opfer ausgewählt haben!", fuhr Lestrade mit der Befragung fort.

Sherlock nickte zustimmend, obwohl ihn niemand sehen konnte. Lestrade hatte bereits erkannt, dass es Vlad mit dem Mord unter anderem darum ging, Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, auch wenn Lestrade die Hintergründe ihrer Bekanntschaft nicht kannte. Und nicht zu kennen brauchte, was Lestrade offensichtlich ebenfalls begriffen hatte und deshalb darauf verzichtete, danach zu fragen. Der Mann war tatsächlich besser, als er ihm zugetraut hatte.

"Mr Brown, ich mache Sie darauf aufmerksam, dass auch diese Frage impliziert, dass Sie der Mörder sind und eine Antwort einem Geständnis gleichkommt", warnte der Advokat noch einmal. Doch Vlad ignorierte ihn.

"Ich bin kein Unmensch." Mit diesem Satz leitete Vlad endlich das Geständnis ein. Schon lange hatte in ihm der Wunsch gebrodelt, seiner Faszination von Blut und Tod künstlerischen Raum zu geben. Am Anfang hatte seine Vampir-Bar dieses Bedürfnis erfüllt. (Sherlock hörte erleichtert, dass Vlad sich auf zweideutige Beschreibungen der Szene beschränkte, die zwar Eingeweihte korrekt interpretieren konnten, aber bei Außenstehenden keinerlei Verdacht erweckten.)

Doch zunehmend war er unruhig geworden, hatte sich nach mehr Blut gesehnt, wollte dem Tod näher kommen, ihm nachspüren, ihm seine Geheimnisse entlocken. (Die Sehnsucht hatte schon länger in ihm gebrodelt, als er hier offenbarte. Schon lange vorher hatte er für sich den Vampirnamen Vlad gewählt. Dieser Name war es gewesen, der Sherlock schließlich auf die Spur gebracht hatte: Vlad hatte sich nach Vlad III benannt, der später als Graf Dracula weltweit Bekanntheit erreichte. Weniger bekannt war, dass er zu seiner Zeit aus gutem Grund als Vlad, der Pfähler bezeichnet worden war.)

Aber er war kein Monster. Er würde nicht jemandem das Leben nehmen, der daran hängte. Doch plötzlich hatten diese vom Leben gezeichneten, müden jungen Menschen seinen Weg gekreuzt. Er hatte von der tragischen Geschichte der Opfer durch Iona erfahren, als sie sich besorgt darüber äußerte, wie sich die beiden immer mehr absonderten und er hatte die perfekte Chance gewittert, eine Win-Win-Situation für alle. Die beiden jungen Menschen, die bereits mehrere Selbstmord-Szenarien entworfen hatten, würden dank dem grausamen Mord große Medienaufmerksamkeit erreichen und mit der skandalträchtigen Wahrheit, die er inzwischen an die Presse weitergegeben hatte, späte Rache nehmen. Und er bekam die einmalige Gelegenheit, seinen Gelüsten nachzugeben und einmal, wenigstens einmal, eine perfekte Pfählung durchzuführen.

Gemeinsam mit den Opfern hatte er nicht nur die Pressemitteilung erarbeitet, sondern auch einen Vertrag, der die ausdrückliche Zustimmung der Opfer bis in jedes Detail schriftlich festhielt. Des Weiteren stellte er filmisches Beweismaterial in Aussicht, das zeigen würde, wie beide Opfer freiwillig mit ihm den Keller aufgesucht, den Pfahl konstruiert und das Sedativ eingenommen hatten, wie Alexander beim Pfählen von Jenny mitgeholfen hatte, bevor er schließlich nach besten Kräften bei der eigenen Pfählung mitwirkte.

Lestrade stopfte sich sein Gerät - Betaversion eines Mini-Kopfhörers mit Mikrofon und zwei drei handlichen Zusatzfunktion - wieder ins Ohr und leitete den Code zu Vlads persönlichem Safe an Sally weiter, um die Beweise zu sichern. Danach beendete er die Befragung und ließ den Mörder von zwei Beamten in eine Zelle abführen.

Mindestens zwei langweilige Fälle, beschloss Sherlock, schuldete er Lestrade dafür, dass er Sherlocks Anteil an Vlads Motiv niemals explizit angesprochen hatte. Er trat aus dem Beobachtungsraum und traf auf Lestrade, der sich müde mit einer Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. Lestrade sah aus, wie Sherlock sich fühlte. Erschöpft. Ausgelaugt.

"Machen Sie Feierabend und gönnen Sie sich einen Whisky!", sagte Sherlock. Lestrade sah ihn perplex an, dann grinste er.

"Gern geschehen!", antwortete er und klopfte Sherlock freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Kommen Sie, John wartet oben auf Sie, er ist vor kurzem eingetroffen." Auf Sherlocks fragenden Blick tippte er grinsend auf das Gerät im Ohr.

oOo

 

John wartete in Gregs Büro auf Sherlock. Beruhigt hatte er von Sally erfahren, dass Sherlock es wie angekündigt dem Yard überlassen hatte, die Verdächtigen herzuholen, und jetzt unten das Verhör beobachtete. Da die Befragung sich schon länger hinzog, vermutete Sally, dass Greg mit einem ausführlichen Geständnis zurückkommen würde. John war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er die Auflösung des Falls verpasst hatte. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wer die Verdächtigen waren! Aber er hoffte, dass er Sherlock zu Angelo's locken konnte, um in Tagliatelle und Sherlocks Bericht zu schwelgen, wie sie das nach einem erfolgreichen Fall meistens taten. Es würde ihnen beiden guttun.

Gespannt sah er auf, als die Männer eintraten. Greg sah aus, als könnte er etwas Härteres vertragen. Sherlock holte Luft, um zum Reden anzusetzen, stockte, wurde bleich, schwankte etwas und machte eine Schritt rückwärts. Besorgt sprang John auf und griff nach seinem Freund. Er erwischte ihn am Unterarm. Sherlock zuckte zusammen. Überrascht bemerkte John, dass der Ärmel feucht war. Tatsächlich konnte er auf dem dunklen Hemd einen noch dunkleren Fleck ausmachen. Hastig öffnete er den Manschettenknopf und schob den Ärmel zurück. Verdammt, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wütend und enttäuscht starrte er Sherlock an. Nahm Sherlock wieder Drogen? War das der Grund, dass sich Sherlock in letzter Zeit so seltsam benommen hatte?

Gewaltsam befreite sich Sherlock aus seinem Griff, packte den Mantel und rannte davon. John blieb erstarrt stehen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, dass das nicht Injektionswunden waren, die er gesehen hatte.

...oOo...


	6. plus eins

...oOo...

Sherlock war in seinen Gedankenpalast geflüchtet. Aus der physischen Welt geflohen. Es war vorbei. Seine Zeit mit John war vorbei. Aus. Ende. Finito.

Johns schockiertes Gesicht.

Keine weiteren Fälle mit John. Nie wieder bewundernde Kommentare. Vorbei mit aberwitzigen Verfolgungsjagden. Abgeschrieben als nicht zu rettender Drogensüchtiger.

Und obwohl es eine Lüge war, war sie besser zu ertragen als die Wahrheit: Ein Blutsauger, der seinen Freund mit in den Abgrund reißen würde.

John gerettet. Vor seinem Freund.

Nie wieder Angelos Lasagne nach einem erfolgreichen Fall. Nie wieder gemeinsames Take Away vom Inder um die Ecke.

Johns schockiertes Gesicht.

John in Sicherheit.

Sturm in seinem Palast.

Nie wieder Johns wohlwollender Tadel. Vorbei mit albernem Gelächter.

Johns schockiertes Gesicht.

So viele Geheimnisse zu wahren. Blut. Lust. Gefühle.

Vierhundertdreizehn verschnürte Schachteln. Liebe. Blutrot. Überquellend.

Beben in seinem Palast. Zitternde Schachteln. Reißende Schnüre.

Vorbei. Vorüber. Passé.

Wozu noch kontrollieren. Vorbei. John weg. Heute? Morgen? Egal.

Johns schockiertes Gesicht.

Nie wieder Johns Strahlen. Schachtel acht in Asche. Vorbei mit Johns Schwarztees. Schachtel fünfzehn in triefenden Fetzen.

Nie wieder tiefblaue Welpenaugen. Schachtel achtundzwanzig in Flammen. Vorbei mit Johns Gegenargumenten. Schachtel hundertsechsundzwanzig, zweihundertfünfundzwanzig, dreihundertdreiundvierzig zerfetzt.

Johns Loyalität. Schachtel drei, sieben, neun, zehn, elf, Feuerwerk.

Nie wieder von John umsorgt. Nie wieder...

"Sherlock!"

Orkan. Alles in Bewegung. Oben. Unten. Raum. Körper.

" _Sherlock!!_ "

Sherlock keuchte und schaute irritiert in Johns besorgte tiefblaue Welpenaugen.

"Hi Sherlock, wieder bei den Lebenden?", fragte John. Sherlock nickte schwach und taxierte die Lage. Baker Street. Am Kamin stehend. Johns Hände an seinen Oberarmen.

John steuerte Sherlock vorsichtig zu seinem Sessel und drückte ihn sanft hinein. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und musterte Sherlock aufmerksam.

"Wir müssen reden."

Sherlock nickte. Es war soweit. Falls John - loyaler John - nicht von selber ging, musste er ihn jetzt rausschmeißen. Augen zu und durch.

"Ich brauche was zu trinken", sagte John und ging in die Küche. Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte den vertrauten Geräuschen. Vermutlich das letzte Mal. Schrank auf. Tasse greifen. Schrank zu. Tasse hinstellen. Ein Seufzer. Schrank auf?

"Ich glaube, ich brauche was Stärkeres." Tasse zurück. Tumbler heraus. Schrank zu.

"Was ist mit dir, Sherlock. Etwas Blut?"

Sherlock riss die Augen auf. Blinzelte. John streckte sich nach den Whiskey-Flaschen. Den teuren auf dem hohen Tablar. Dann drehte er sich zu Sherlock und hielt ihm den Mac Allen entgegen.

"Willst du auch einen?"

Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen. Verdammt, jetzt halluzinierte er auch noch. Niemals würde John ihm Blut anbieten.

"Ich bring dir einen Schluck. Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du auch etwas Stärkung."

Wenn du wüsstest, dachte Sherlock.

John streckte Sherlock ein Glas hin und setzte sich dann mit dem anderen in seinen Sessel. Beide nahmen einen großen Schluck vom goldenen Lebenswasser.

"Sherlock", sagte John schließlich. "Deine Wunden. Die stammen nicht von Nadeln."

Es war keine Frage. John, der Arzt, wusste, wie eine Injektionswunde aussah. Sherlock schwieg. Es gab nichts, was er John sagen konnte.

John wartete. Dann nahm er noch einen Schluck.

Sherlock ebenfalls.

"Sherlock, rede mit mir."

Nichts, was er sagen konnte.

"Sherlock, bitte! Gemeinsam finden wir eine Lösung."

Sherlock schauderte. Nein. Es. gab. keine. Lösung.

John schaute ihn scharf an. "Bitte, vertrau mir! Wir können einen Weg finden. Aber du musst mit mir reden."

Nein. Unmöglich. Sherlock biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Sherlock, ich bin nicht blöd. Jedenfalls nicht völlig. Ok, ich hab' lange gebraucht, bis es klickte. Aber das hier", er deutete auf Sherlocks gebissenen Arm, "erklärt so manches."

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich. Was auch immer sich John da zusammengereimt hatte.

Sherlock wartete. John presste die Lippen zusammen. "Ok, du sagst nichts. Dann stelle ich die Frage anders." John griff in seine Hosentasche und holte ein Schweizer Taschenmesser hervor.

Sherlock hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

John klappte vorsichtig das kleinste Messer auf und richtete den Blick wieder auf Sherlock. Dann rammte sich unvermittelt das Messer in den Oberschenkel. Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft. Sofort zog er das Messer wieder heraus und schleuderte es zu Boden.

Sherlock starrte John entsetzt an. Ein Wimpernschlag. Und schon flutete der Geruch von Johns Blut, vermengt mit der Baumwolle der Jeans, seine Sinne. Er hatte keine Chance zu handeln.

"Mach den Mund auf!" befahl John. Sherlock presste den Kiefer zusammen. Zu fest. Seine Fangzähne schnitten ins eigene Fleisch. Blut quoll.

"Du verdammter Idiot!", schimpfte John. "Jetzt mach schon den Mund auf und hör auf, dich selber zu beißen. Ich weiß Bescheid. Du hast eben meine Vermutung bestätigt."

Sherlock wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Was wusste John? _Woher_ wusste John?

"Helena, die College-Vampirin", beantwortete John die unausgesprochene Frage. "Ich hab dir auf dem Weg ins _Vlad's Haven_ von ihr erzählt."

Sherlock öffnete den Mund und wimmerte kläglich. John wusste Bescheid. John kannte das Geheimnis. John war ein Eingeweihter. John war ein Spender. Er hatte sich von Helena beißen lassen. Helena. Nicht Eric. Nicht Ben. Nicht Thomas. Nicht schwul!

"Sherlock! Schhhh... Wir packen das, ok? Wir beide, wir finden eine Lösung." John stand auf und humpelte auf Sherlock zu. Sherlock schüttelte vehement den Kopf, zog die Beine an sich, presste sich in den Sessel.

"Nein! John, nein!" John stockte, wartete. Zum Greifen nah. Honig, Eiche, Assam. "Nein. Ich..." Sherlock schlotterte. Sein Puls raste. Er schwitzte. "Du willst mich nicht so, wie ich dich brauche", presste er zwischen den Fangzähnen hervor.

"Sherlock. Ich will dich genau so wie du bist!", widersprach John mit fester Stimme und kniete sich mit dem rechten Bein zu Sherlock auf den Sessel. Sherlock ließ instinktiv die Füße wieder zu Boden gleiten, um John Platz zu machen. John umarmte Sherlock. Sherlock zögerte, wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Armen.

"Halt mich, Sherlock!", befahl John. Und dann sanfter, "Bitte". Sherlock schluchzte auf und umschlang John, drückte ihn mit all seiner Kraft gegen sich, hörte Johns abruptes Ausatmen, fühlte Johns warmen Körper an seinem, Johns heißen Atem in seinem Haar. "Sherlock!", flüsterte John. "Sherlock! Sherlock!"

"John!", antwortete Sherlock. Und erlaubte sich endlich, sich in Johns Duft, Johns Nähe fallen zu lassen. Langsam lockerte er die Umklammerung, bewegte seine Hände, ließ sie über Johns Körper gleiten, ertastete den geliebten Mann, fühlte ihn mit all seinen Sinnen. Genoss die sanften Küsse, die John in sein Haar drückte. Die kräftigen Hände, die vorsichtig seine Kopfhaut erkundeten.

Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Gaumen pochte, sein Penis pochte, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich das Pochen genau richtig an. Nach freudiger Erwartung. Nach einem Versprechen auf Erfüllung. Mit jeder von Johns zarten Berührungen zerbröselte ein weiteres Stück seiner Verzweiflung und machte Platz für die Liebe, die John ihm schenkte.

"John!", flüsterte Sherlock überwältigt. Seine Stimme brach.

"Es ist ok, Sherlock. Wir sind ok. Wir schaffen das", raunte John ihm zu. "Wir finden unseren Weg. Zusammen. Wir beide. Du und ich. Alles wird gut. Alles ist gut."

Sherlock nickte, den Kopf an Johns Brust gepresst, und drückte Johns Schenkel, der mittlerweile über Sherlocks Bein lag. John zuckte leicht zusammen. Mist, Johns Schnitt. Johns Blut klebte an seiner Hand. Sein Magen schlug einen aufgeregten Purzelbaum. Johns Blut. Das er vielleicht - hoffentlich mit ihm zu teilen bereit war.

Sherlock suchte Johns Blick. Dann hob er seine Hand und leckte sich das Blut von der Innenfläche, während er Johns Reaktion beobachtet.

John lachte. Er stand auf und streckte Sherlock seine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. "Komm, es wird Zeit, dass du die heilenden Kräfte deines Speichels einsetzt. Ich habe eine Wunde am Bein. Und sicher bald noch zwei mehr."

Erleichtert nahm Sherlock Johns Hand und ließ sich von ihm ins Schlafzimmer ziehen und aufs Bett drücken. Dann stellte sich John zwischen seine Beine und küsste ihn. Vorsichtig. Tastend. John zog sich zurück, bevor der Kuss leidenschaftlich wurde.

"Sag mir, was du brauchst. Offensichtlich magst du mein Blut." John grinste. Sherlock nickte schmunzelnd. Dann wurde John wieder ernst. "Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Intimität du magst. Für mich ist alles ok. So viel oder so wenig wie du magst. Aber du musst mir mitteilen, was du willst."

Sherlock packte John an den Hüften und zog ihn zu sich, drückte seine Nase in Johns Schoß. Sog den scharfen Duft ein und lachte glücklich, als Johns hartes Glied zuckte.

"Alles. Mit dir mag ich alles. Blut. Küssen. Sex. Kuscheln."

John brummte etwas Unverständliches, drückte Sherlock rückwärts aufs Bett und schob sich über ihn. Dieser Kuss hatte nichts Keusches mehr.

John leckte vorsichtig zwischen Sherlocks Fangzähne, suchte seine Zunge und stöhnte erleichtert, als die Spitzen endlich gegeneinander stießen. John schmeckte himmlisch. Herber Assam, derbe Eiche mit einem Hauch von Vanille, Akazienblütenhonig. Auf der Zunge noch viel intensiver, so viel vielfältiger als in seiner Nase. Und endlich erlaubt. Kein schlechtes Gewissen. Keine Zurückhaltung. Perfekt.

Bis John sich von ihm löste. Und aufstand. John?

John lachte. "Sherlock, wir haben zu viel an. Und ich wüsste etwas von deinem Heilspeichel zu schätzen", sagte er, während er sich die Jeans auszog.

Oh, ok. Das tönte vernünftig. Sherlock beobachtete fasziniert, wie John das Hemd über den Kopf zog und seinen stämmigen Oberkörper entblößte. Die einzige Wunde, die zu sehen war, war die Kriegsverletzung. Bisswunden verheilten ohne Narben. Keine Erinnerungen an... Er hatte ihren Namen bereits wieder vergessen. Wollte ihn gar nicht wissen. John gehörte jetzt zu ihm!

Sherlock streckte seine Hand nach John aus. John ergriff sie und kniete sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Sherlock stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen, griff nach Johns verletztem Schenkel und deutete John an, noch etwas näher zu rücken. Dann leckte er behutsam über die schon leicht verkrustete Wunde. Das getrocknete Blut schmeckte bereits schal, doch Sherlock ließ nicht vom Schnitt ab, bis er die Wunde sauber geleckt und seinen Speichel großzügig aufgetragen hatte. Dann erlaubte er sich endlich, John weiter zu erkunden, strich über die feinen Haare, tastete die weiche Haut, verteilte leichte Küsse auf Johns Schenkel, immer höher, immer näher zu Johns Mitte.

Johns Atem beschleunigte sich. Der feuchte Fleck auf seiner Unterhose wurde immer größer, der süßliche Duft der Lusttropfen immer stärker. Als Sherlock den Saum erreicht hatte, griff er nach dem Wäschestück und zog es vorsichtig über Johns hartes Glied. Aber John ließ ihm keine Zeit, seinen schwellenden Penis endlich zu erkunden. Er stand noch einmal auf, schlüpfte aus den Unterhosen und kniete sich neben Sherlocks Beine.

"Ich fühle mich langsam etwas benachteiligt", flüsterte er und griff nach Sherlocks Hosenbund. Sherlock überlief ein erwartungsvolles Zittern.

John ließ sich Zeit. Er schälte Sherlock langsam aus seinen Kleidern. Hose, Hemd, Wäsche. Und immer wieder Küsse, liebevolle Bisse, zärtliche Worte und Streicheleinheiten. Sherlock schwebte in einem nie gekannten Zustand von heißer Erregung und absolutem Wohlbefinden.

Schließlich legte sich John neben Sherlock und zog ihn an sich. Nackte Brust berührte nackte Brust, nackte Beine berührten nackte Beine. Nacktes Glied berührte nacktes Glied. Sherlock keuchte und drückte sein Gesicht an Johns Hals. Sherlock glühte.

"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte John. Überwältigt biss Sherlock zu. John stöhnte und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, umfasste beide Glieder gleichzeitig.

Sherlock trank. Schmeckte Johns Lust auf seiner Zunge, am Gaumen, im Rachen. Schmeckte eine neue Note, die sich als wohlige Wärme in seinen Bauchraum ergoss.

John atmete in kurzen Stößen, kreiste seine Hüfte, sorgte für die perfekte Reibung. Lava schoss durch Sherlocks Körper, immer heißer, immer schneller, bis er explodierte. John schrie auf und folgte ihm.

Einen Moment lang rührte sich keiner. Dann leckte Sherlock vorsichtig Johns jüngste Wunden sauber. John rührte sich immer noch nicht. Nur die erschlaffenden Glieder hatte er losgelassen. Sherlock küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. John grinste glücklich, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Erst eine Viertelstunde später kam Bewegung in John. Er schleppte Sherlock mit unter die Dusche, aber erst nachdem Sherlock ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, danach mit ihm zurück ins Bett zu schlüpfen.

oOo

Sherlock hatte es sich auf John bequem gemacht, zu drei Vierteln auf ihm liegend, den Kopf auf seinem Bauch, die Nase in seine Haut vergraben. John kraulte zärtlich die dunklen Locken. Die kleinen Laute des Wohlbehagens, die Sherlock von sich gab, klangen verdächtig wie Schnurren. John lächelte. Was für unerwartete Seiten sein Freund - sein Lebensgefährte! - offenbarte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er ihn in erster Linie als scharfsinnigen Detektiv gekannt, dann hatte er überraschend den dürstenden Vampir kennengelernt und jetzt streichelte er ein verschmustes Kätzchen.

Unfassbares Glück. Eine Phrase, die sich plötzlich mit Bedeutung füllte. Glück, das er noch gar nicht zu fassen vermochte. Glück, das ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Er schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus.

"Wer war denn nun der Mörder?", fragte er Sherlock. Er fühlte, wie Sherlock den Kopf drehte und zu ihm aufsah. Dann vergrub er seine Nase wieder in Johns Bauchdecke.

"Der Pfähler", nuschelte Sherlock und schilderte John das Finale. Bestes Bettgeflüster überhaupt!

oOo

"Was gäbe ich für 'Locked-Room'-Sex", seufzte Mycroft.

John sprang mit einem beeindruckenden Satz vom Sofa. Sherlock winselte. Den Penis einfach so herausreißen tat verdammt noch mal weh! Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, kniff die Arschbacken zusammen, drehte sich von der Lehne weg zum Sitzen und schlug die Beine übereinander. John löste sich aus der Hab-Acht-Stellung, aber schaute Mycroft weiterhin böse an. Einmal Soldat, immer Soldat. Sherlock unterdrückte mit Mühe das Lächeln, das sich beim Anblick von Johns gerötetem Antlitz auf sein Gesicht stehlen wollte.

Mycroft streckte John Sherlocks Mantel entgegen, den er von der Garderobe gepflückt haben musste. John verschränkte seine Arme mit dem darüber gefalteten Mantel, so dass das Kleidungsstück seine privaten Körperteile bedeckte, ohne Mycrofts Aufforderung wirklich zu folgen. Cleverer John.

Mycroft zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich Sherlock zu. Ihm hielt er einen Memory Stick hin.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass du deine Forschungen für verfeinerte Supplemente weiter verfolgen wirst, auch wenn du mit John für dich persönlich eine ideale Lösung gefunden hast", sagte Mycroft.

Sherlock nickte. In der heutigen Zeit musste Selbstbestimmung zur Selbstverständlichkeit werden. Frauen und Männer bestimmten, mit wem sie schliefen, ohne Geschlechtskrankheiten zu fürchten. Sie bestimmten, ob und wann sie Nachwuchs zeugten. Es wurde Zeit, dass Menschen mit seiner Veranlagung auch selber entscheiden konnten, wann und wie oft sie Blut trinken mussten. Und ob ihr Durst mit ihrem sexuellen Hunger gekoppelt war oder nicht.

"Damit hast du Zugang zu sämtlichen Forschungsunterlagen meines Instituts. Ich lasse dir freie Hand, was du damit machst. Aber bitte teile deine Erkenntnisse mit meinen Mitarbeitenden."

Sherlock nickte noch einmal und griff nach dem Memory Stick. Ein fairer Handel. Je schneller sich Fortschritte an dieser Front erzielen ließen, desto mehr Zeit hatte er wieder für seine Fälle.

Mycroft zeigte keine Reaktion auf Sherlocks Zustimmung. Stattdessen wandte er sich an John. "Ich gönne meinem Bruder und dir die Gewinne, die ihr euch aus dieser Verbindung versprecht. Du bist dir gewiss bewusst, dass Du mit deinem Bekenntnis dich für meinen Bruder unentbehrlich gemacht hast. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du den damit verbundenen Verpflichtungen jederzeit und vollumfänglich nachkommen wirst. Die andernfalls resultierenden Konsequenzen würden für dich genauso verheerend ausfallen wie für meinen Bruder." Er fixierte John mit steifer Miene, dann stolzierte er mit einem knappen Gruß davon.

"Ist das Mycroft-isch für: 'Wenn du ihm weh machst, mach ich dir weh?'", fragte John. Die beiden Männer starrten sich einen Augenblick lang ungläubig an, dann kicherten sie gleichzeitig los. Aus dem Gekicher wurde schallendes Gelächter, Tränen und schmerzende Bauchmuskeln inbegriffen. Nach Luft japsend fielen sie sich in die Arme, erinnerten sich daran, dass sie ja immer noch nackt waren, und beschlossen weiterzumachen, wo sie unterbrochen worden waren.

～ ...oOo... ～


End file.
